Liens
by Rin Relative
Summary: AU : Wil, un jeune garçon, se retrouve d'un coup seul au monde et est confié à un tuteur à peine plus âgé que lui...Yaoi en perspective.
1. Chapitre 1

TITRE : Liens, puisque le but même de la fanfic est de glisser les persos de FE dans un univers parallèle… En tissant des liens de parenté ou autre entre tous les protagonistes.

RATING : Le PG devrait être largement suffisant…

WARNINGS : Houla ! ! ! Alors là y'en a plein… Hétéro, yaoi, yuri comme d'hab', les couples habituels pour ceux qui me connaissent… Le principal étant encore et toujours Rath/Wil. Sinon, bein… Pas de scénario, je sais pas encore où ça va aller ni même si je vais la continuer, et les persos risquent fortement d'être OOC. Pi j'allai oublier ! ! ! J'ai pas précisé que je suis tout à fait **_incapable_** d'écrire des chapitres de longueur homogène…

DEDICACE : A Vyctori Windheart et Lord Ma-koto, qui me soutiennent courageusement dans ma désespérante (et désespérée) tentative de faire vivre la section FE en français… Merci les filles !!! Merci tout plein !!! Je ne vous décevrai pas !!! Enfin, j'essayerai…-.-; ; ;

**LIENS**

Une fiction by Ma-chan

« Papa ? »

Wil regarda autour de lui. Il était allongé sur un lit blanc qui n'était pas le sien, dans une chambre blanche inconnue. Un fin tuyau –un cathéter- était planté dans son bras, son corps le faisait souffrir et une odeur d'antiseptiques émanant de la pièce elle-même lui piquait les narines. Non, il n'était définitivement dans aucun lieu qui lui était connu…

Rendu groggy par le sommeil forcé, le jeune homme battit ses paupières alourdies et regarda plus attentivement : deux autres lits à côté de lui, vides…

Une peur sourde naquit dans sa poitrine…

« Maman ? 'Becca ? » récidiva-t-il.

Personne ne lui répondit. La peur laissa place à la terreur qui l'agrippa à la gorge…

«Calme-toi, Wil ! Calme-toi ! » se murmura-t-il en essayant de dompter la panique qui menaçait de prendre le contrôle de son corps. Corps qui lui semblait complètement étranger, alourdit et douloureux… Se tâtant précautionneusement il se rendit compte qu'il était couvert, son côté gauche tout particulièrement… Que s'était-il passé ?

**_ Papa qui se dispute avec Maman. Il est un peu soûl, elle ne veut pas qu'il conduise, mais il prend quand même le volant, alors qu'il est fatigué et triste… C'était à cause de la mort d'Oncle Canas, son plus jeune frère, et de ses parents, disparus dans une tempête de neige en Antarctique où ils faisaient des recherches archéologiques. Papa avait été très malheureux, car c'était sa seule famille ; et le fait que Pent, l'ami de Canas qui lui avait fait découvrir l'archéologie, soit venu à son enterrement l'avait mis dans une colère noire. Il avait refusé d'écouter Maman, et Wil avait bouclé la ceinture de sa petite sœur, une fillette répondant au doux nom de Rebecca _**1**_, puis Papa avait démarré la voiture. Wil s'était d'abord inquiété de voir Papa aussi furieux, et 'Becca s'était accrochée à lui, au bord des larmes. Puis, comme le temps passait, les deux enfants commencèrent à se détendre. Et…_**

_**Une voiture, sur l'autoroute.**_

_**Papa qui donne un brusque coup de frein pour l'éviter, mais une voiture qu'il n'avait pas vue… Après, **_

_**le noir total.**_

****

La porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement crispé sur un homme aux cheveux bleu-noir 2. Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit à côté du garçon qui le regardait avec appréhension.

« Je suis le Dr Oswin. Vous vous nommez Wil, est-ce bien cela jeune homme ? »

« C'est ça, » répondit Wil, la gorge trop étranglée pour ajouter autre chose.

Le Dr Oswin soupira, et reprit la parole d'une voix triste :

« J'ai… Une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, monsieur Wil. »

Le cœur de Wil se bloqua dans sa gorge, ainsi que sa faculté à respirer.

« Je suis chargé de vous apprendre le décès de vos parents et de votre petite sœur. »

A cet instant, ce fut comme si le monde avait cessé de tourner.

Wil avait alors quinze ans.

NOTES : 1 C' est juste une façon de parler… Vous me comprenez ne ? -.- ; ; ;

2 Bon, d'accord, c'est pas tout à fait ça… Mais c'est indescriptible ! ! ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je mette d'autre ?

**Raven** : P'têt juste noir…

**Ma-chan** : Hein ? Ah oui tien, c'est pas bête ça…

**Raven** : T'es trop pas douée ma pauv' fille…

**Ma-chan** : Méchant ! ! ! Pour la peine tu feras des heures sup' dans la fic ! ! !

**Raven** : Hé ! ! ! J'veux pas ! ! !

**Nino** : Et moi ? Quand est-ce que je viens moi ?

**Ma-chan** : Ca dépend… Normalement, dans le prochain chapitre.

**Nino** : Youpi ! ! !

**Raven** : Elle est folle celle-là…

**Ma-chan** : De quoi ?

**Raven** : Nan, je parlais de l'aut'…

**Ma-chan** : Aaaaaah…

**Jaffar** : regard noir de la mort qui tue en direction de Raven

**Raven** : Gloups…

**Rath** :...

**Ma-chan** : C'est trop gentil de bien vouloir t'exprimer dans ma partie de note, Rathinou ! ! !. (vous constaterez que j'adore les surnoms… Débiles ?)

Bon, voilà, un début de fic ultracourt… C'est juste que j'avais trop envie de couper là ! ! ! (et pas le courage d'en taper plus, accessoirement…-.- ; ; ;) Et en plus ça laisse tout le suspens…

PROCHAIN CHAPITRE : Deux ans plus tard, la vie de notre pauvre Wil désormais orphelin, avec un nouveau grand changement… Avec ( normalement ) l'apparition de Nino et de Rath.


	2. Chapitre 2

**LIENS : Chapitre 2** By Ma-chan 

_**NOTES : Mon chapitre a été long à venir… Gomen. Je vous avais déjà dis que j'étais une flemmarde ? Non ? Bon ben c'est chose faite maintenant… **_

_**Sinon, suivant l'adoption : j'ai fait mumuse avec toutes les lois possibles et imaginables QUE JE NE CONNAIS PAS. Et que je n'ai pas cherché. En gros, j'en invente la moitié voir les ¾ et si c'est pas ça, tant pis. On va dire que c'est comme ça dans cet univers parallèle…-.- ; ; ; **_

_**Nan, pas la peine de rêver : toujours pas d'action (parfois je me désespère moi-même !) par contre ça devrait commencer à bouger au prochain chapitre… Peut-être ?**_

_Deux ans plus tard…_

« Wil, je n'ai toujours pas eu de nouvelles de ton notaire ! » hurla la tante Vaida de sa voix pincée.

« Je pars dans une semaine, il serait peut-être temps de le rappeler, non ? »

Wil laissa tomber le stylo avec lequel il s'amusait quelques minutes auparavant en cherchant vainement de l'inspiration.

« D'acc' ! Mais je crois qu'il a du mal à trouver une personne pour me prendre en charge… »

« Rappelle-le quand même ! Je ne veux pas d'un enfant turbulent dans mes pattes lors du déménagement ! »

Wil ne répondit rien et tenta de joindre le notaire Marcus via l'archaïque combiné de sa tante, qui trônait au milieu du salon. Il tomba sur Isadora, la secrétaire, qui lui assura qu'elle presserait le notaire mais qu'ils attendaient la réponse d'un tuteur potentiel avant le rendez-vous du mardi. La situation était bloquée à ce point : la Tante Vaida, qui avait accepté d'héberger Wil deux ans –non sans plaintes haut perchées- avant son départ en Amérique déménageait justement la semaine prochaine. Et évidemment, aucun autre tuteur n'avait pu être trouvé jusque là…

Bien sûr, des personnes –dont le Dr Oswin et Pent et sa femme Louise- s'étaient proposées pour l'adopter, mais le vieux notaire recherchait avant tout un membre de la famille. Du coup, après s'être acharné pendant deux ans, il n'avait encore trouvé personne, les seuls parents qu'il trouvait étant suffisamment éloigné pour refuser la garde de Wil 1, la grande majorité ne le connaissant même pas.

Finalement, le notaire fut obligé de promettre de faire adopter Wil s'il ne trouvait pas un tuteur d'ici mardi… Le jeune homme espérait vivement que Pent et Louise obtiendraient sa garde, leur maison étant d'or et déjà une seconde maison où il se réfugiait à chaque excentricité de Vaida… C'était hallucinant de voir comme une seule personne pouvait avoir des lubies aussi nombreuses que variées ; pour ne citer qu'un exemple, il arrivait que la Tante Vaida décrète la semaine étant la semaine du bleu et fasse porter à Wil et au bocal de son poisson rouge 2 du bleu, du bleu et encore du bleu. Ou qu'elle fasse une crise de nerfs pour un grain de poussière déposé au sommet d'un meuble et, comme par hasard, en accuse le seul responsable possible : l'être indésirable ayant atterri par erreur dans sa petite et paisible maison, c'est-à-dire Wil. Pour la défense de l'intarrissable défenseuse de la propreté dans les chaumières, il faut bien avouer que Wil n'était pas vraiment l'enfant sage et bien élevé que lui avait proposé Marcus… Mais plutôt tout le contraire.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée tinta et la Tante Vaida se tira de son fourneau pour ouvrir la porte. Un gamine aux cheveux verts ébouriffés et aux grands yeux bleus lui dédia un grand sourire. Vaida soupira

« Wil ! C'est pour toi ! Ne fais pas attendre ton amie Nino ! »

Et sans un regard à la petite, Vaida retourna dans ses fourneaux, maugréant contre une certaine personne 'qui aurait au moins pu se choisir des amis convenables au lieu d'une gamine de rue'. Wil dégringola les escaliers et claqua la porte de la maisonnette sur un dernier « J'y vais, ma tante ! » et tous deux étaient partis avant qu'elle eût pu ouvrir la bouche.

Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, même s'il était largement plus sociable que la moyenne, Wil n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Ou plutôt, il avait une seule amie : Nino, une gamine de rue élevée par un homme qu'elle connaissait depuis sa naissance, et qu'elle appellait affectueusement 'oncle'. Mais Wil doutait de l'affection que portait cet 'oncle' à sa protégée : l'homme était si souvent absent qu'en deux ans que Wil connaisait Nino il n'en avait pas vu l'ombre d'une moustache –façon de parler-. Wil soupçonnait le dénommé Legault de mouiller dans des affaires pas très propres… Il avait un visage de bandit marqué par des cicatrices apparemment faites avec des objets tranchants… Cicatrices lui rappellant celle sur la tempe de Tante Vaida –« une erreur de jeunesse » avait-elle dit la seule fois où il avait osé lui demander.

Wil refusa de se poser davantage de questions et de profiter de son après-midi de congé. Après tout, il faisait peut-être froid mais encore beau : ce n'était pas le cas tous les jours !

--- ---- ----

Le mardi arriva trop vite au goût de certains et bien trop lentement au goût d'autres.

- « J'espère que ce notaire se rends compte du temps qu'il me fait perdre. J'ai déjà deux jours de retard sur mon planning ! » grommela Vaida alors que Wil levait les yeux aux ciel derrière son dos.

Ni une ni deux, Vaida l'aggripa par le poignet et le traîna à moitié dans le bureau du notaire. Isadora, secrétaire et petite-amie du fils de l'acariâtre Marcus, Harken, les attendaient et les fit pénétrer dans la salle où les attendaient déjà Pent, Louise, Oswin et des figurants. Marcus ajusta ses petites lunettes sur son nez, rechercha les papiers à la façon ah-la-la-j'ai-trop-de-boulot-pressons-pressons sur son bureau recouvert de paperrasses jusqu' à-ce qu'Isadora lui apporte le dossier Wil qu'il avait oublié dans la bibliothèque d'à côté, et la réunion pu débuter.

- « Voyons voir… Suite au décès de ses parents et au futur départ de sa tante ici présente à Perpèt-Lé-Cakahuèt en Amérique, M. Wil, mineur ici présent, se retrouve sans famille. Et moi chargé de lui en trouver une. Et obligé de trancher parmi les prétendants à l'adoption… »

Apparemment, il n'était pas venu à l'esprit de Marcus que Wil eût pu vouloir dire quelque chose sur la question. Après tout, qu'avait à dire un jeune homme de presque 20 ans sur la famille avec laquelle il allait rester jusqu'à sa majorité ? Mais rien mon cher Marcus…

« Heureusement, » reprit le notaire,

« J'ai trouvé court à une décision qui aurait pu jeter un trouble entre vous. »

Wil le sentait mal, ce coup-là. Qu'avait encore trouvé ce vieil hurluberlu ? Après lui l'avoir confié à une chouette, il allait tirer son sort à la loterie ? A moins que… Nan, quand même pas… Il croisa les doigts et pria intérieurement pour que Pent et Louise aient sa garde.

Toute l'assemblée était collée aux lèvres de Marcus, sauf la Tante Vaida qui regardait sa montre en se demandant combien de temps durerait encore ce baratin.

- « Car, voyez-vous, » reprit Marcus pour faire durer le suspens,

« Ce jeune homme à un parrain ! »

Wil eut d'un seul coup la désagréable certitude que quelqu'un là-haut le détestait, et qu'un poids venait de s'abattre sur ses épaules… Le même qu'on éprouve au loto quand on hésite entre deux numéros et choisi le mauvais, alors qu'on aurait pu gagner le gros lot… Celui de la malchance.

Oswin fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose clochait là-dedans… Si Wil avait eu un parrain, il serait déjà partit avec lui, non ?

- « Et ? »

- « J'ai contacté ce parrain pour lui exposer notre dilemme. Et, non sans difficultés, j'ai réussi à lui faire accepter la garde de mon client. C'est un jeune adulte, de 19 ans, donc ils devraient bien s'entendrent grâce à leur petite différence d'âge… »

- « C'est ridicule ! » le coupa carrément Oswin.

« Monsieur, vous avez dit vous-même que ca parrain avait accepté à contre-cœur, alors que nous tous l'avons choisi. De plus, nous avons tous conscience des responsabilités que représente la garde d'un jeune homme, même aussi âgé et responsable que Wil –Vaida fit une grimace-. Or, je n'ai pas l'impression que ce soit le cas de ce _jeune adulte_ ! »

- « Il a accepté à contre-cœur uniquement parce qu'il était le parrain de la petite Rebecca, le véritable parrain de Mr. Wil étant décédé en Antarticque. Maintenant qu'il a accepté, la charge lui revient de droit ! » trancha Marcus d'un ton pincé.

Pent et Louise, ainsi qu'Oswin, tentèrent de protester mais en vain. Marcus leur opposa que les papiers étaient d'or et déjà en règle et les flanqua tous à la porte, fourrant au passage une enveloppe brune dans les mains de Wil.

- « Ouvre-la ! » conseilla Isadora, rassurante.

Elle contenait l'adresse de son parrain et un billet de train pour le surlendemain.

- « Essaye de le suporter, et si ça ne va vraiment pas, apelle-moi ! Harken et moi ferons alors changer Marcus d'avis. Il a fait ce qu'il a pu pour toi, fais-lui confiance ! »

- « Ou préviens-nous, » intervint Louise.

- « J'irai le voir s'il le faut ! » renchérit Pent.

Wil, abasourdi, hocha la tête et suivit sa tante qui l'entraînait derrière elle, ravie d'être enfin débarrassée de l'encombrant jeune homme. Pourtant, d'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, personne n'avait jamais mentionné un certain 'Rath Kutolah' dans sa famille…

--- ---- -----

Le surlendemain, un Wil hagard armé de son sac de voyage et d'un portable, le cadeau de Pent et Louise pour son départ, se retrouva à trois heures du matin en train d'embarquer dans un train miteux avec pour seule compagnie un balladeur aux piles usagées… Inutile de vous préciser qu'il allait trouver la journée de voyage bien longue avant le terminus… Surtout que le train arrivait à six heures et demie de l'après-midi…

Après avoir vu défiler 16501 vaches (Wil les avaient comptées) et des centaines de paysages tantôt ruraux tantôt urbains, le train fumant s'arrêta enfin dans la gare avec un soubresaut qui fit chuter le sac de Wil et n'en bougea plus. Wil pesta et commença à ratrouper toutes ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol. Ses yeux remontèrent d'eux même sur la porte vitrée séparant deux compartiment. Un homme, manifestement endormi, y était adossé. Etrangement Wil ne l'avait pas vu auparavant… Pourtant leur dernier arrêt datait de deux heures déjà…

Le garçon attrapa son sac et se rapprocha de l'homme endormi. Un tatouage sur l'épaule, un tatouage sur l'épaule, un bandeau ceignant des cheveux rouges en bataille, un air indifférent inscrit sur le visage et une aura de dangerosité émanant de sa personne, même dans son sommeil 3. L'homme n'avait pas l'air très commode mais il fallait bien qu'il se réveille, c'était le terminus après tout… Wil lui passa la main devant les yeux.

- « Monsieur ? »

L'homme ouvrit d'un seul coup ses yeux pourpres et le gratifiant d'un regard de chat sauvage.

- « Excusez-moi mais c'est le terminus… »

Wil n'était plus très rassuré d'un coup…

- « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde. »

Le ton était sec, mordant et pourtant toujours indifférent ; Wil abandonna la partie. Il sortit du train, remarquant au passage que l'homme ne le suivait pas. Bah ! Ce n'était pas son problème après tout !

Wil regarda autour de lui sur le quai. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ? Son parrain était sensé venir le chercher, mais comment le repérer parmi la foule ?

- « Hé ! »

Un jeune homme aux cheveux et aux yeux verts clairs, vêtu de violet et de bleu marine, se dirigea vers lui. Il avait aussi les cheveux en bataille, bien que ceux-ci descendent jusqu'aux épaules. Peut-être était-ce la grande mode de la région ? L'homme s'approcha de lui.

- « Vous êtes Wil, n'est-ce pas ? »

- « C'est exact ! Donc vous devez être Rath ? »

- « Non, pas du tout ! »

Il se mit à rire.

- « Je m'appelle Heath. Rath travaillait ce soir, et il m'a envoyé vous chercher. Mais ne traînons pas ici ; tu dois être crevé et les lieux ne sont pas très… sûrs… Dès que la nuit tombe, » précisa-til en pointant la lune naissante du doigt.

Heath saisit du sac de Wil et le guida jusqu'à une bouche de métro.

- « Je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas de voiture… Ca ne te dérange pas le métro ? Il n'y en a pas pour long ! »

- « C'est pas grave… » répondit Wil en répriment un baillemment.

Le séjour ne commençait pas tellement bien… Au moins, le dénommé Heath avait l'air sympathique.

---- ------ -----

Heath guida Wil a travers d'étroites ruelles jusqu'à finalement stopper net devant une porte assez vieille, d'architecture type ancienne ville. Il regarda à droite et à gauche, et n'observant rien de suspect, il sortit une clé de sa poche et ouvrit la porte, puis fit rentrer Wil et lui-même et referma la porte derrière eux. Il vérifia trois fois que la porte était bien verrouillée (on ne sait jamais me dira-t-on) alors que Wil se demandait dans quelle maison de fous il venait d'atterrir.

Et d'une, la porte donnait sur une cour carrée et fleurie autour de laquelle se dressait des bâtiments si vieux que la peinture blanche qui les recouvraient était devenue blanche au fil du temps et s'effritait. Et une cour fleurie, il ne fallait tout de même pas exagérer : trois géraniums mal en point se dressaient difficilement au centre de l'herbe boueuse.

- « Bienvenue dans le logement des étudiants ! » expliqua Heath en apercevant la mine dépitée de Wil.

Il fit signe au jeune homme de le suivre et pénétra dans la bâtiment proprement dit. L'intérieur rectangulaire, gris et morne donna plutôt à Wil l'impression d'une prison.

- « C'était un collège autrefois, mais il a été rénové en appartements. C'est bon marché, surtout pour les étudiants ! D'ailleurs il n'y a que ça ici, vu que le loyer est proportionnel à l'entretient… » commenta Heath en déambulant dans les couloirs.

- « Voici Wallace, le concierge, » ajouta-t-il en saluant ledit Wallace qui lui tendit deux clés.

- « Celle-là c'est celle de l'appart' de Rath. Je vais t'y conduire, installe-toi à ton aise ; quand il rentrera il te fera la visite des locaux. »

Heath l'entraîna ensuite dans le dédale des couloirs, tournant tant et si bien que Wil n'aurait su dire où se trouvait la sortie, saluant les personnes croisées aux détours des couloirs. Ils escaladèrent les escaliers jusqu'au quatrième étage (apparemment l'ascenseur n'avait jamais fonctionné, du moins de mémoire d'Heath), puis s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une porte qu'Heath essaya d'ouvrir… Elle se montra récalcitrante jusqu'à ce que, excédé, il lui apprenne à vivre en lui flanquant un bon coup de pied. Vaincue, la porte abandonna la lutte et s'ouvrit sans autre protestation qu'un faible grincement de mépris.

Wil pénétra dans l'appartement… C'était vide. Presque rien sur les étagères, et seuls de rares meubles étaient disposés dans la première pièce. Pour peu, on eût pu dire que personne ne l'habitait… Heath remit sa clé au jeune homme.

- « Tiens, Wil ! Visite un peu, Rath devrait être de retour vers 8 ou 9 heures –ça dépend du boulot. Si tu as un problème, n'hésite pas à descendre ! Ma chambre est la 258, deux étages plus bas, et je suis sûr que Wallace acceptera avec joie de te donner un coup de main ! Il doit y avoir de quoi manger dans le frigo. Je dois donner quelque chose à Kent –un étudiant- alors je t'abandonne lâchement… On est là si y'a besoin 'kay ? »

- « No prob' ! »

Heath parti, le jeune garçon en profita pour faire le tour du petit appart'. Une minuscule salle de bain, une cuisine à peine plus grande, et deux chambres dont la taille de l'une excédait difficilement celle d'un placard… Wil espéra vivement que son parrain ne le ferait pas dormir là-dedans… Et un petit salon avec un canapé élimé, un pouf râpé, recousu en maints endroits et un minuscule poste de télévision qui semblait servir extrêmement souvent –il était couvert de poussière à tel point qu'on ne voyait plus à travers l'écran. Ni la moquette du salon et des chambres ne le lino de la cuisine ne resplendissaient de propreté et de nouveauté.

- « Mais où est-ce que je suis encore tombé ? » soupira Wil.

Au moins, la maisonnette de la Tante Vaida était propre –à l'excès.

Wil jeta un coup d'œil sur le mur de la cuisine, où une pendule en bois, seul élément décoratif de tout l'appartement, sonnait les sept heures. Il avait espéré que la chambre de son parrain serait un peu plus remplie, lui permettant de découvrir ses goûts et ses loisirs afin de mieux cerner le personnage –oui, Wil adorait les romans policiers. Malheureusement, la pièce était aussi vide que le reste ; un lit occupait une bonne partie de la pièce. Au dessus, une étagère ne contenant que des ouvrages de littérature 'classique', probablement ce que ce 'Rath' avait étudié au cours de sa scolarité. L'armoire qui contenait –supposa Wil- des vêtements était fermée à clé. Un vieux poste de radio était posé au pied de l'armoire, poussiéreux lui aussi, et ne trouva nulle trace de CB, BD, mangas ou jeux vidéos.

Maintenant qu'il avait fait le tour du petit apart' –ce qui lui avait prit en tout et pour tout une demi-heure- Wil s'ennuyait. Il essaya vainement de faire marcher son baladeur, ou de voir à travers la couche de crasse recouvrant l'écran de la TV, en vain, et décida de laisser tomber et d'appliquer le conseil d'Heath : dévaliser le frigo.

--- --- ---

Neuf heures passées et toujours pas de Rath. Par contre, Pent avait déjà essayé de l'appeler deux fois –Wil n'avait pas décroché, ne désirant pas s'expliquer tout de suite avec son protecteur attitré. Et l'attente se prolongea.

A dix heures et demie, enfin, quelqu'un ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans l'appartement. Le quelqu'un était un homme âgé d'une vingtaine d'années et portant un bandana dont dépassaient des mèches vert foncées. Il n'ouvrit pas la bouche en voyant Wil se lever et venir vers lui, aussi le garçon prit-il l'initiative :

- « Je suis Wil, enchanté ! Vous êtes Rath, non ? »

- « … Oui. »

Décidément, il n'avait pas l'air très bavard. Il déposa soigneusement son manteau sur le canapé et ses chaussures dans l'entrée devant un Wil qui ne savait plus trop sur quel pied danser. Comprenant que Rath n'engagerait pas la conversation, Wil déclara avec un semblant de sa bonne humeur habituelle :

- « Je ne savais pas trop à quelle heure vous rentreriez, donc j'ai pris la liberté de faire le repas… J'espère que ça vous conviendra, je ne suis pas très bon cuisinier ! Oh ! Et puis j'ai déjà manger, excusez-moi de ne pas vous avoir attendu ! Mais comme ça je peux vous assurer que c'est mangeable ! Ca doit être froid maintenant, je vais vous réchauffer ça tout de suite ! »

Et Wil partit comme un cyclone avant que Rath ait pu seulement ouvrir la bouche.

_**Vala ! Fini ! J'ai fini (en gros… Enfin presque quoi !) de poser les éléments du décors, les prochains chapitres devraient bouger un peu plus… Normalement… Pis y faut que je les écrive d'abord… Si quelqu'un à une idée de scénario, je suis toute ouïe ! ! ! !**_


	3. Chapitre 3

**LIENS : Chapitre 3**

By Ma-chan

NOTE : Oui je sais il en a mit du temps ce chap-là… Gomen ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! Du coup il est un peu plus long pour excuser le retard..-.- ; ; ;  
Bon. Alors toujours pas de romance tout de suite (déçus ? ? ? Héééééé ! ! ! ! ! Nooooon ! ! ! Partez paaaaaaaaas ! ! ! ! ! ! !) mais des nouveaux persos… Un chapitre qui fait avancer l'histoire ! ! ! Wahou ! ! ! Et oui c'est possible ! !

Et je viens de me rendre compte que toute la fic (surtout le début ! !) pourrait être une pub de la Sécurité Routière ! ! !

WARNINGS : Heu… Mon mauvais humour pas drôle ? ? ? Nan en fait il est même pas marrant ce chap… Futur yaoi/yuri/hétéro ? Pas de détournement de loi ce chap'-ci ? Oui, ça ça me semble déjà mieux…-.- ; ; ;

DEDICACE : A Lord Ma qui s'acharne avec moi pour faire vivre la section FE… Courage ! ! ! On arrivera un jour à la fin de la première page de fics ! ! ! Et un gros merci pour tes suggestions, ça m'a donné plein d'idées… Du coup la fic va gagner facilement 5ou 6 chapitres avant la fin, surtout s'ils sont de cette taille-là… Quoique… Ils s'allongent comem un p'tit peu… Non, je ne sais pas conbien de chapitre va réellement prendre cette fiction… Surprise surprise LoL ! ! ! !

Voilà, bonne lecture… Et review please ? ? ? (j'aime pas les méchant(e)s qui lisent et ne review pas sniff…. C'est trop déprimant pour l'auteur…)

LIENS : Chap 3 (1)

Wil avait regardé Rath manger sans bouger ni ouvrir la bouche, ce qui était très inhabituel de sa part, Wil étant… Wil. Son tuteur n'avait pas non plus prononcé une seule parole depuis son arrivée, au point que le garçon se demandait si sa présence était la bienvenue…Rath se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter le jeune homme.

- « Désolé, le travail a prit plus longtemps que prévu. » dit-il d'une voix atone.

- « C'est… C'est pas grave ! » bredouilla Wil, prit par surprise.

- « Je suppose qu'Heath t'a mené directement à l'appartement… Tu veux visiter un peu ? »

- « Volontiers ! J'avoue être un peu perdu par ici ! »

- « Je comprends. » ajouta son tuteur avec ce qui pouvait être l'ombre d'un sourire.

Wil sentit sa bonne humeur revenir au galop ; peut-être n'était-il pas si indésirable finalement ?

Rath le guida lentement à travers les couloirs, laissant à l'adolescent le temps de prendre ses marques.

- « Par ici, les chambres des étudiants… Les plus chères sont celles au rez-de-chaussée, qui sont également les plus spacieuses. Il n'y a pas grand-monde en ce moment… D'ici la rentrée, ça devrait bien se remplir. »

Wil hocha la tête. Effectivement, il y avait peu de chances que des étudiants louent un appart durant les grandes vacances… A part Rath… Pourquoi ? (2)

- « On n'est pas très nombreux pour le moment… Il y en a qui sont chez eux et reviendront vers fin août. Dont des lycéens de ton âge que je connais, » expliqua calmement Rath.

- « Ah… Et le lycée ? Il est loin d'ici ? J'y irai à pied ? Ou par le métro ? Est-ce qu'il faut des livres… Non ! Il en faut forcément ! Lesquels ? C'est toi qui va les acheter ? Et… »

Rath attendit tranquillement que la tornade-Wil soit passée. Après tout, il ne pouvait décemment pas répondre à toutes ses questions à la fois ! Comment Wil faisait-il pour parler aussi vite ? Ca ça le dépassait…

Quand le flot de paroles se fut (enfin) tarit, Rath entreprit de répondre :

- « Pour le lycée, il est dans la ville. Ce n'est pas loin, pas la peine de prendre le métro. Ton notaire t'y as inscrit. Il m'a aussi envoyé la liste. ET les livres. »

- « D'accord ! Vu l'était de l'appart', je m'inquié… Oups ! »

A peine arrivé, voilà qu'il commençait déjà à faire des gaffes. Il se promit de se gifler plus tard et commença à s'excuser… Coupé aussitôt par Rath, que sa franchise ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde.

- « Je ne suis pas très riche, c'est vrai. Même pour un étudiant. Mais c'est à ça que servent les charges, tu sais ? »(3)

Wil se demanda d'un seul coup si ce n'était justement pas pour les charges que Rath avait accepté sa garde…

Absorbé par ses pensées, Wil ne garda que peu de choses de sa visite du bâtiment. Immense, rectangulaire, vieux, pas très bien entretenu, véritable labyrinthe. Un concierge à la langue plus pendue qu'intéressé par son travail… De nettoyage, car apparemment il adorait un peu trop la gestion et la comptabilité, si Wil avait bien comprit les sous-entendus de Rath.

Son tuteur qui avait bien vu qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées et le mettant sur le compte de la fatigue avait accéléré la visite. D'ailleurs, Wil ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

Rentré à l'appartement, Wil étouffa un bâillement.

- « Je vais me coucher… Je suppose que l'autre chambre, la petite, est pour moi ? »

Aïe. Seconde gaffe en une seule soirée… Rath n'allait peut-être pas apprécier que Wil ait visité sa chambre…

- « Non. Dépose-y juste tes affaires, elle est trop petite pour y dormir. Je vais installer un matelas dans la mienne. »

…ou peut-être s'en désintéresser complètement, comme le reste de l'appartement. Wahou. Il n'était pas très possessif lui ! Wil n'aurait pas vraiment aimé qu'on fouine dans ses affaires… Mais ça avait un point positif au moins : il n'allait pas devoir dormir dans une chambre de la taille d'un placard ! Chambre… Placard… Tiens ? Ca lui disait vaguement quelque chose ça… (4)

Apparemment, Rath n'était pas un fêtard non plus car il se coucha en même temps que Wil.

- « Je travaille tôt demain matin… Je vais essayer de ne pas te réveiller. J'ai réussi à avoir du temps libre l'après-midi, je te montrerai la ville et ton lycée. »

- « Ah ? D'accord. Merci ! Bonne nuit, Rath ! »

L'autre ne répondit rien.

Wil fut réveillé par les bipbip incessants de son portable qu'il avait oublié d'étendre la veille, indiquant qu'il avait reçu un message. Il laissa son regard dériver autour de lui… Son tuteur était déjà parti… Le lit était refait, un bol et un paquet de céréales disposés à son attention sur la table. Tout ça sans le moindre bruit… Wil avait pourtant un sommeil plutôt léger, et il n'avait rien entendu.

Chapeau.

Quelle délicatesse… Contrairement à un certain portable bruyant qu'il avait bien l'intention de NOYER car il l'avait tiré de force du pays des songes où il aurait bien volontiers séjourné encore un petit peu… Voyons donc pourquoi on le réveillait.

C'était un message de Pent, inquiet… Aïe aïe aïe…

TaV ton portabl couP. Je m'1kiéT. rapLmoi kan tu peu. é ce tuteur ? (5)

Pour éviter à son ami de ce faire trop de cheveux blanc avant l'âge(6), Wil décida de le rappeler tout de suite. Tant pis s'il était au bureau.

- « Pent ? C'est Wil. »

- « Wil ! Tu tombes bien ! Je n'ai pas réussi à te joindre hier… »

- « Je sais, j'avais plus de batteries… »

- « Et ce tuteur ? Excuse-moi, je bosse alors je fais vite… Enfin, je suis sensé bosser être en train de bosser ! »

Aïe. Alors il était effectivement au bureau. En deux ans, Wil avait vu Pent exercer une pléiade de métiers divers et variés… Ayant tous un rapport avec les vieux livres ou l'archéologie. Pour le moment, il était secrétaire pour un magazine d'archéologues amateurs. (7)

- « Bein… IL bosse beaucoup et il parle peu, mais il est sympa. »

- « Bosser beaucoup ? Quel genre de boulot ? Et l'appartement ? Dans quel état ? Le lycée ? les dossiers ont réussis à suivre ? Et… »

On pouvait dire de Wil qu'il était un véritable moulin à parole, mais un Pent inquiet l'égalait largement… L'ado réussit, non sans mal, à calmer son ami tout en protégeant son tuteur au maximum (Pent étant capable de venir le chercher de force…). Il passa sous silence l'épisode 'retard de boulot' et 'appartement insalubre', par exemple, et promit de rappeler dès qu'il aurait visité le lycée.

Vivement cet après-midi… En attendant, qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire ? Bouquiner un des livres de Rath en écoutant de la musique lui sembla une excellente idée…

Quand Rath rentra ce midi-là, il vit Wil, assit sur son lit et plongé dans Carmen (il n'avait trouvé aucun bouquin autre que des ouvrages de littérature classique… Et entre Carmen et le Père Goriot, au choix… ?) et en train de fredonner une chanson anglophone dont l'air envahissait la pièce…

_… On the other side on the other side what do you mean side of  
what things and you said and you did and  
you said you would thind me here  
and you said you would thind me even in death  
But I can't see New York as I'm circuling down  
through white cloud I'm falling I know his lips  
are warm but I can't seem to find my way out  
of this hunting ground..._

Wil eut la surprise d'entendre une deuxième voix se mêler à la sienne sur l'ultime reprise du refrain. Une belle voix grave qui parlait anglais avec un magnifique accent et chantait superbement bien, en plus…

Les dernières notes s'envolèrent et disparurent, et il arrêta son lecteur pour saluer son parrain.

- « Je me suis permis d'emprunter un livre et le lecteur… C'est grave ? »

- « Pas du tout. Je ne m'en sers jamais. »

Wil essaya de relancer la conversation.

- « Vous parlez drôlement bien anglais ! Votre prononciation est hallucinante ! »(8)

- « … J'ai un peu d'entraînement, c'est tout. »

Wil ne sut pas quoi répondre. Heureusement, Rath ne s'en préoccupa pas.

- « C'était beau… De qui ? »

- « Quoi ? Oh ! La chanson ? C'est 'I can't see New York' de Tori Amos ! C'est pas très connu en France ! Mais c'est génial quand même ! C'est la 12ème chanson du Cd Scarlet's Walk ! C'est Nino, une de mes amies, qui me l'a fait découvrir… »

Wil se tu soudain.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Le mal du pays ? »

- « Non… Je parle trop, je dois être soûlant… Excusez-moi ! »

- « Ca… Met de l'ambiance. »

Wil regarda son parrain avec des yeux ronds. Est-ce qu'il était rêvait où il était en train d'encourager son bavardage ? Oui, apparemment. Eh bien, si ça ne le gênait pas… Pour une fois que Wil ne s'entendait pas dire qu'il parlait trop ! Il savoura le compliment !

- « On y va ? »

- « En ville ? »

Un hochement approbateur.

- « Et le repas ? »

- « Là-bas, un sandwich ou quelque chose comme ça… »

-« Good idea ! Allons-y ! » s'exclama Wil, enthousiaste.

Rien que le fait d'être resté enfermé dans l'appartement toute la matinée lui donnait le sentiment de devenir claustrophobe… Un peu d'air lui ferait le plus grand bien !

- « Dépêchons-nous ! »

Et il quitta l'appartement suivit par son tuteur.

De jour, la ville était superbe. D'une architecture particulière, ancienne et moderne à la fois… Des rues pavées, des maisons de pierres grises taillées à l'ancienne, imposantes et majestueuses, ou au contraire fines mais toujours stylées… Tout ce croisait et s'entrecroisait en un schémas magnifiquement établit et suivit à la lettre. Un véritable régal pour les yeux… Et les autres sens. La pierre rocailleuse au toucher, les boulangeries aux pâtisseries encore chaudes qui mettaient l'eau à la bouche côtoyant les boutiques de derniers vêtements à la mode… Une reliure traditionnelle devant un fast-food à l'américaine, un petit bar typique devançant une galerie… Et partout, dans chaque ruelle, un groupe de musiciens amateurs ou professionnels faisait naître des musiques et des sons… (9)

Wil cru même reconnaître un musicien, un guitariste qui tirait des sons très 'rock' de son instrument électrique… Un guitariste aux cheveux rouges… Comme l'homme du train ?(10) Mais en s'approchant davantage, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur et ledit musicien le fusilla du regard jusqu'à la fin du morceau.(11)

Puis il salua Rath quand ce dernier se rapprocha d'eux.

- « Salut, Rath… »

- « La recette à été bonne, Raven ? »

- « Bof… Ce serait chouette qu'on trouve un basiste en remplacement de Karel… On a un peu de mal à tout faire à deux, Priscilla et moi, alors on a dû se joindre à un autre groupe pour les vacances… »

- « Elle n'est pas là ? »

- « Malade. Une saleté de grippe. »

- « …Et donc Karel est partit… Avec Karla je suppose… »

Raven inclina la tête.

- « Ouaip. »

Il fit sonner ses cordes pour les réaccorder.

- « Tu connais sa fascination pour les sabres… Sa frangine n'est pas mieux. »

- « …Je sais. »

Raven cessa de toucher à ses cordes et fixa Rath d'un air entendu.

- « C'a été hier soir ? Plus difficile que prévu à ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »

- « J'ai réussi, c'est le principal. »

- « Tu seras au boulot ce soir ? »

- « A 9 heures… Je vais m'en occuper de nuit. »

- « Ok. »

Raven ne leur prêta plus la moindre attention. Apparemment, la conversation était terminée. Wil et Rath s'éloignèrent donc.

- « C'était qui ? »

- « Un collègue de boulot. »

- « Boulot ? »

- « Boulot. »

Rath ne semblait pas vouloir en dire davantage sur ce point, et Wil préféra laisser ça à plus tard… Par contre, il était toujours curieux au sujet de ce 'Raven'.

- « Il est musicien ? Et il bosse avec toi ? »

Un hochement de tête affirmatif.

- « Musicien de jour et boulot le soir, le plus souvent. »

- « Pourquoi ? »

- « Il a… sa sœur à sa charge. »

- « Ah ? Ils sont orphelins, comme moi ? C'est aussi un accident de voiture ? »

Rath sembla hésiter à répondre… Et abandonna finalement.

- « C'est… difficile à raconter. Ne le demande jamais à Raven, il n'aprécierait pas que tu te mêles de ses affaires. Et il est… Violent… Quand il s'énerve. »

- « D'accord… »

Wil était pensif. Pourquoi taire le sujet ? Ca devait être quelque chose de pas très net… Toute cette histoire ne lui semblait pas très nette en vérité.

- « Et sa sœur ? Elle a quel âge ? Elle travaille avec toi aussi ? »

- « Priscilla à 16 ans… Elle est normalement au lycée, mais elle passe plus de temps dans les rues avec Raven que sur les bancs d'une école quelconque. Elle a une santé fragile, mais elle chante magnifiquement bien… »

- « Et elle dans… »

- « Voilà ton lycée, » le coupa Rath qui n'aimait apparemment pas trop les interrogatoires prolongés.

A l'inverse du logement des étudiants, le lycée avait l'air entretenu avec soin ; une cour bétonnée immense était entourée d'arbustes et de parterres de fleurs en tous genres… (12) Le bâtiment en lui-même avait l'air bien entretenu…

- « Ca à l'air chouette… »

- « Seulement de l'extérieur. » affirma Rath.

- « Vraiment ? »

- « … C'est ce qu'en disent les quelques lycéens que je connais… »

« Dont Priscilla ? »

- « Allons-y. »

Wil n'essaya plus d'engager la conversation sur la chanteuse, et suivit son tuteur sur le chemin du retour.

Rath s'arrêta net sur un trottoir.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rath ? » demanda Wil qui avait évité son tuteur de justesse.

- « Ce soir… Des pizzas ça te dis ? »

- « Volontiers ! »

Wil s'était avachi sur le canapé, suivant la règle des mangeurs de pizzas n°1 : toujours digérer devant la télé (décrassée au préalable) et son tuteur vint le rejoindre.(13)

- « Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? »

- « Moi ? Rien de particulier… Je zappe… Je tomberai bien sur quelque chose d'intéressant… »

Rath ne répondit rien et retourna faire la vaisselle en attendant calmement que Wil se lasse de zapper sur les 6 malheureuses chaînes nationales… En désespoir de cause, le jeune homme finit par mettre les infos histoire de se mettre au courant de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans le vaste monde…

_- « La dépouille du ministre des Affaires Etrangères a été découverte ce matins dans sa résidence secondaire. Selon l'autopsie, il aurait été assassiné entre 7h et 10h hier soir. Apparemment, ça aurait prit plus de temps que prévu à l'assassin pour finir sa besogne, étant embusqué dans le couloir et le ministre terminant de rédiger un document important dans son bureau. Perdant patience, l'assassin aurait achevé le ministre qui se serait violemment débattu selon les multiples traces de luttes et de coups, mais laissons place au responsable de l'enquête, Mr Reed. »_

La caméra passa de la présentatrice à un homme grisonnant et baraqué.

-_ « Tout à fait… Je peux même ajouter avec certitude que toutes les blessures ont étés faites avec un objet tranchant. Par contre, plusieurs points nous restent encore à éclaircir : comment l'assassin a-t-il fait pour pénétrer dans la résidence sans déclencher les alarmes et s'il est lui-même blessé. On peut toujours l'espérer, bien que les traces laissent à supposer que non. »_

La caméra revint à la présentatrice.

- _« Et maintenant, parlons du faible taux de reproductions des phoques au Canada… »_(14)

Wil n'écoutait déjà plus. Des phrases allaient et venaient dans sa tête…

_« C'a été hier soir ? Plus difficile que prévu à ce que j'ai cru comprendre… »_

_« J'ai réussi… »_

_« Il aurait été assassiné entre 7h et 10h… »_

_« Apparemment ç'a aurait pris plus de temps que prévu… »_

Wil ne pouvait pas y croire. Rath… Un assassin ? C'était impossible ! Pourtant, tout semblait le prouver…

Et aussi…

_« Tu seras au boulot ce soir ? »_

_« A 9h… Je vais m'en occuper de nuit. »_

**-A suivre…-**

(1) : J'aurais pu appeler ce chapitre : 'Accepté ou pas accepté ?' … Cette question va encore être au programme un bon bout de temps…

(2) : Non je ne le sais pas moi-même… Enfin si…Cling ! Idée ! ! !

(3) : Pan ! En plein d'dans ! ! ! Bravo Rath, t'as le chic pour déprimer les gens toi…

Rath : … … …

(4) : Et non ! Je ne repique pas les idées des auteurs ultra-connus que je n'aime pas trop perso… (part avant de se faire lyncher par une foule en délire… Quoi ? ? ? Y'a pas une foule qui lit ma fic ? ? ? Tant pis, c'est des figurants ! ! ! Et si y'a vraiment une foule, bein j'aimerais qu'elle se manifeste un peu paske je me sens seule là…TT.TT Non je ne parle pas pour toi Lord Ma ! ! ! D'ailleurs ce chapitre il est rien que pour toi na ! ! !)

(5) : C'est le genre de SMS que j'écris moi… C'est lisible ? ? Atchoum ! ! ! ( allergique au mot 'SMS' paskon l'entend 20 fois par jours minimum… Allez-y ! Comptez ! C'est pas si loin du compte !)

(6) : Trop tard LoL… LoL… J'arrête pas de mettre ce mot… Si je coince l'aut' nouille qui répond plus à mes mails et qui me l'a refilé, je l'étripe LoL ! ! ! O naaaaaaaannnnnn pas encooooooooore ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !

(7) : Ca existe ? ? ?O.O Oui, sûrement…

(8) : Haha ! ! ! Si vous n'aviez pas remarqué, Wil vouvoie Rath depuis le début ! ! ! Sauf qu'avec le parler lycéen, c'est un peu dur à voir…

(9) : Elle a été dure à caser cette note… Je voulais pas la mettre au milieu de la description comem… Bon. Pour le style de ville et de pierre (pas le reste malheureusement ! !)… Vous voyez Besançon ?

(10) : Vous l'aviez oublié celui-là ? ? ? Pas moi !

(11) : 'videmment, si y paye pas, y va pas se faire aimer Wil…Les autres membres du groupe sont des figurants, donc pas de description.

(12) : Ma-chan l'écolo…-.- ; ; ;

(13) : Private joke, don't worry… L'épisode avec les pizzas est d'une importance capitale : sans elles, Wil ne se serait pas mit à regarder la TV ! ! !

(14) : C'est rien, j'avais juste pas d'idées… Il était 2h du mat', faut pas m'en vouloir ! ! !

Ah ah ! ! ! Quel suspens ! ! (Tadaaaam… ) Enfin un chap intéressant… Il se sera fait prier comem. Keske vous pensez de mon Raven musicien ? Et mon Karel batteur et fan de sabres ? (Wil ne pose pas de question sur Karel et Karla, c'est normal… Ce sera pour plus tard…)

L'histoire avance ! ! ! J'ai une graine de scénar plantée dans le cerveau ET QUI COMMENCE A GERMER ! ! ! Incroyable !Youpi ! Chui heureuse !

A bientôt (tout est relatif) pour le 4°chap…

Ma-chan la FeFolle.


	4. Chapitre 4

**NOTES : Y m'aura donné des problèmes ce chap' là… Et comme je ne voulais pas pondre un chap d'une seule page, disons que j'ai dû me forcer un peu… Donc, rien de très intéressant, le prochain sera mieux… Chapitre également très très songfic, pour une simple raison : Wil se pose des questions et déprime, et quand je suis dans une même situation je réagis exactement pareil. Donc attendez-vous à des chapitres en musique (on changera du Tori Amos… Plus tard ! ! !) à chaque grande interrogation…**

**A PROPOS DES NOMS DES PERSOS DE FE : Si 'Raven' veut dire 'corbeau' en anglais, 'Heath', 'lande' et 'Hawkeye', 'œil-de-faucon' (Isa-la-perverse m'avait conseillé d'ouvrir un dico… Et Lord Ma aussi ! ! !) 'Nergal' est un dieu babylonien des enfers, le fils d'Enlil. Vous le saviez, vous ? ? ? C'était la minute culture ! ! ! **

**WARNINGS : Yaoi, yuri, hétéro, AU et rien de plus pour le moment…**

**DEDICACE : A Lord Ma-koto pour qui j'ai pondu ce chapitre… Sinon, il aurait traîné encore plus…-.- ; ; ;**

**Voilà… Bonne lecture ! ! !**

**LIENS : Chapitre 4**

( Tori Amos : Amber Waves)

_well he lit you up  
like amber waves in his movie show  
he fixed you up real good  
till i don't know you anymore  
from ballet class to a lap dance  
straight to video  
and the poll side news  
was that he would be  
launching you_

Wil avait allumé le lecteur de CD et mit Tori Amos à la demande de son tuteur. Celui-ci le regardait bizarrement… Evidemment, si le garçon n'avait pas sursauté quand Rath lui avait demandé ce service, ce dernier ne se serait douté de rien…

_into every young man's  
bedroom –you gave it up  
on dvd and magazine –  
you gave it up  
a private rite of passage  
you gave it up  
to every boy's sweet dream  
with their paper cuts_

Wil ne savait pas trop quoi faire… Prévenir Pent ? Mais il n'avait aucune preuve ! Et de toute façon, il préférait avoir confiance en Rath jusqu'à preuve du contraire… Bon. De toute façon, il ne fallait pas attirer l'attention de son tuteur sur lui (on ne sait jamais) et donc agir avec naturel… Plus facile à dire qu'à faire…

_you said he's got a  
healing machine  
it glows in the dark  
glows in the dark :  
you say « there's not a lot  
of me  
left anymore –  
just leave it alone.  
But if you're buy, and you have  
the time, tell the northern  
lights to keep shining –lately it seems like they're  
drowning »_

La musique s'arrêta brutalement. Rath avait arrêté le poste, tirant Wil de sa rêverie inquiète.

- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Rath ? »

- « Si tu es fatigué ou si ça t'ennuie, dis-le tout simplement. Je ne le prendrai pas mal. »

- « Mais non, c'est pas… »

Wil s'arrêta net. Rath était sincèrement inquiet, ou du moins le paraissait-il, et lui agissait effectivement étrangement ces derniers temps… Mais comment ne pas faire autrement avec tous ces nouveaux éléments ? Mais Rath ne le savait pas, et ne devait pas le savoir. De plus, il semblait (relativement) concerné par son bien-être. Wil, tiraillé par sa conscience, choisit finalement de détourner la vérité.

- « Excuse-moi, c'est… Tout est nouveau pour moi. Ca va passer… »

Rath hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- « Tu peux remettre la musique si tu veux ! »

Rath remonta le volume, juste sur le dernier couplet.

_So i went by –  
cause i had the time,  
and told the northern lights  
to keep shining  
they told me to tell you –  
they're waving_

- « J'y vais, » dis Rath en regardant sa montre.

« Je rentrerai tard. Ne m'attend pas. »

- « D'acc ! A demain, Rath ! »

Rath lui rendit son salut d'un mouvement de tête et quitta l'appartement. Wil attendit que les bruits de pas de son tuteur eurent disparus pour se précipiter devant la TV et allumer la première chaîne d'information venue. Peut-être donneraient-ils plus d'informations sur l'assassin…

Wil zappa sur les chaînes d'information pendant deux bonnes heures. Rien de nouveau sur l'assassin… Il appuya sur la télécommande, et les mots de la présentatrice lui nouèrent la gorge :

- _« … On nous signale à l'instant un autre meurtre, celui du député du… »_

Wil n'en attendit pas davantage et quitta l'appartement en courant. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sans prendre la peine de refermer la porte ou d'éteindre la TV ou la lumière derrière lui, il dévala les escaliers et s'enfonça dans la rue, le plus loin possible de cet appartement de tueur.

Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, il finit par se perdre et s'arrêta au milieu d'une ruelle, à bout de souffle.

- « C'est pas possible… » haleta-t-il au bord des larmes.

Il s'assit dos au mur sur le trottoir sale, les bras autour de ses jambes et le front sur les genoux.

- « C'est pas possible… Ce n'est pas vrai… »

Il commençait à l'apprécier, lui, Rath ! Avec son air étrange et renfermé, mais sa gentillesse et sa compassion palpables malgré son apparente impassibilité…

- « Qu'est-ce qui n'est pas possible ? »

Ca tira d'un seul coup Wil de ses pensées. Il releva brusquement la tête, le visage baigné de larmes. Un homme assez âgé, aux cheveux blancs et au visage glabre et impassible se tenait devant lui.

Apercevant ses larmes, l'homme fronça les sourcils.

- « Vous aurait-on fait du mal, jeune homme ? »

Incapable de parler, Wil secoua négativement la tête.

- « Vous aurait-on… Violenté ? » reprit l'homme.

Wil rougit et secoua plus vivement la tête. Si Rath était vraiment un assassin, il le voyait bien le tuer, à la limite le torturer un peu avant mais pas le violer ! Son tuteur était tout simplement trop… lui, pour ça !

L'homme eut l'air sceptique.

- « Que vous arrive-t-il alors ? »

Wil se sentit outré que l'homme prête si peu d'attention à ses propos. Alors, comme ça, sur un coup de tête, il débita tout. L'accident de ses parents, le notaire (en propos fort peu élogieux), son arrivée dans cette ville, les retards de son tuteur… Et il se surpris lui-même en omettant ses conclusions par rapport aux meurtres possibles de Rath. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait aucune idée… Ou plutôt si, il préférait et de loin ne pas accuser quelqu'un sans véritables preuves. Même un assassin.

L'homme l'écouta jusqu'au bout sans rien dire. Soulagé du poids qu'il avait sur le cœur, Wil se sentait beaucoup mieux. L'homme lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever, qu'il saisit sans aucune hésitation.

- « Je suis Renault, le propriétaire de l'épicerie. Puis-je vous proposer un thé ? »

Wil suivit Renault dans la petite boutique à deux maisons de là.

- « C'est fermé ! » cria une voix plutôt masculine, mais qui semblait appartenir à une jeune femme blonde quand ils entrèrent.

- « Ce n'est que moi, Lucius. Mon enfant, pourrais-tu nous servir du thé, à mon invité et moi-même ? »

- « Excusez-moi, je ne vous avais pas vu. J'apporte ça tout de suite. »

Effectivement, la jeune femme qui s'avérait en réalité être un jeune homme efféminé rangeait des paquets derrière le comptoir, en leur tournant le dos. Il se retourna, salua Wil qui lui rendit son salut et disparut dans une pièce adjacente, probablement pour préparer le thé.

Renault et Wil s'installèrent dans l'arrière-boutique, une petite pièce comportant une table ronde et des enchevêtrements de caisses et de cartons dans chaque recoin et sur chaque étagère.

- « Tu ne devrais pas traîner dehors la nuit… » commença Renault.

- « Pourquoi ? » Heath aussi lui avait donné la même mise en garde.

- « Un groupe de voyous rôde dans le coin… Ah, si je pouvais écraser leur frimeur de chef entre mes poings ! »

Un silence s'installa dans la salle, Wil n'osant rien dire suite à cette déclaration si violent de la part d'un homme apparemment paisible. Il n'avait non plus aucune envie que cette violence se retourne contre lui s'il demandait ce qu'avait bien pu faire ce chef de bande, pour satisfaire sa curiosité.

La diversion qu'apporta Lucius en même temps que le thé fut bienvenue. Il les servit avec un grand sourire, et retourna s'enfoncer dans la boutique sans un mot.

- « Pourquoi m'avez-vous écouté ? Et ramené ici ? » demanda Wil après sa première gorgée.

- « Tes yeux… »

- « Pardon ? »

Renault prit une grande inspiration avant de lui répondre.

- « Ma fille Serra avait exactement la même regard que toi… Un air si perdu… A l'époque, je travaillais trop. Je n'étais jamais là pour elle…Jamais là pour elle. Je ne savais pas comment réagir… Pour finir, ma propre femme de ménage m'a fait un procès, et on me l'a arrachée et placée dans un couvent… Elle avait alors cinq ans. »

- « Ah… Et votre femme ? Que faisait-elle ? »

- « Elle est partie avec son amant, peu après la naissance de Serra et est morte en couche un an plus tard. »

Wil ne savait que dire. Mais Renault enchaîna :

- « Je l'ai recherchée, quand j'ai obtenu à l'étranger un poste plus important qui me permettait de gagner mieux ma vie… J'ai changé de nom, et j'ai fait tous les couvents de France, un par un, à la recherche de ma Serra… Pour finalement découvrir qu'elle avait déjà été adoptée. Désespéré, j'ai abandonné mon travail et me suis établis en temps qu'épicier dans cette ville, avec un orphelin que je n'avais pu me résoudre à laisser au couvent… »

- « Lucius ? »

- « Lucius. »

A nouveau le silence se fit pesant et Renault regarda par la fenêtre, puis vit Wil finir son thé, et soupira.

- « Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi, jeune homme… Je crois qu'on te cherche. »

- « Je vous remercie. C'était délicieux. »

- « Tu es le bienvenu… »

Wil quitta la boutique, saluant Lucius de retour derrière le comptoir au passage.

Il sortit dans la ruelle et commença à chercher comment rentrer chez lui… Et tomba nez à nez avec un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux cheveux roux et entièrement vêtu de rouge. Celui-ci eut l'air soulagé quand il le vit.

- « Tu es Wil, non ? Le garçon ramené par Rath ? »

- « C'est ça… » répondit Wil, surpris par l'étrange attitude de l'autre.

Mais ce dernier ce reprit bien vite et dit de façon plus protocolaire :

- « Les rues ne sont pas sûres la nuit, tu ferais mieux de rentrer… »

Wil explosa à ces paroles.

- « Je SAIS ! C'est la troisième fois qu'on me le dit ! » hurla-t-il, excédé, en dégageant son bras de la main de l'homme.

« Mais qui es-tu d'abord ? Comment savais-tu que j'étais partis ? C'est Rath qui t'a demandé de me surveiller ? »

- « Mais non ! » répondit l'homme, étonné de l'agressivité soudaine de Wil.

« Je suis Kent, étudiant en droit. Je loge dans la même bâtiment que vous deux, et je t'ai vu partir en courant de ma fenêtre… Comme tu n'avais pas l'air d'aller très bien et que je savais par Heath que tu étais nouveau dans cette ville, je me suis inquiété et suis parti à ta recherche. »

- « Aaaaah… » dit Wil en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je me souviens… Heath m'a dit qu'il devait te voir pour te donner je-ne-sais-pas-trop-quoi le jour de mon arrivée. »

- « C'est exact… »

Il y eut un moment de silence, puis l'étudiant lui proposa de rentrer car il commençait à être tard, et Wil lui emboîta le pas.

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas… Rath n'est pas le genre à enchaîner quelqu'un. En fait, il a horreur de ça et ne fait pas aux autres se qu'il déteste lui-même. Il a bon fond même s'il n'est pas toujours facile à vivre… » ajouta Kent en le quittant sur le palier, agitant la main en guis d'au-revoir.

Wil, interloqué par ces étranges paroles, se rendit compte que Kent croyait qu'il avait peur qu'on le couve et le surveille comme un gamin, ou que peut-être il regrettait d'être venu, ou peut-être une bête crise d'adolescence retardataire… Il haussa les épaules ; l'étudiant n'avait qu'a croire ce qui lui plaisait.

Résolument, Wil poussa la porte entrouverte de l'appartement et s'avança en direction de sa chambre, fatigué par tous ces évènements. Mais le poste de télévision encore allumé le stoppa net dans son mouvement.

- _« …Mr. Le député du parti socialiste français aurait été assassiné dans la chambre de l'hôpital où il avait été transféré suite à un malaise, lui-même dû à un mal de tête persistant. Le mal de tête serait probablement dû à un poison peu violent, et l'assassin aurait agit de même manière que la dernière fois, mais sans laisser à sa victime l'occasion de se débattre. Le meurtre aurait eut lieu deux heures après son hospitalisation, aux alentours des quatres heures de l'après-midi, et le cadavre à été découvert dans le parc de l'hôpital à 6h45 précisément »_

Wil, sur le seuil, incapable de bouger, se mit à rire aux éclats en se moquant de lui-même. Qu'il avait été stupide d'accuser aussi injustement son parrain !

**-A suivre…-**

**Il m'aura donné bien du mal ce chap… Remarque, pour un chapitre qui n'avance pas, je fais comem apparaître trois nouveaux persos ! ! **

**Sinon, les persos sont assez OOC pour le moment (surtout Wil ! !-.- ; ; ;) mais ça viendra, notre petit archer ne pouvant pas être à son aise dans un milieu complètement inconnu… D'où l'importance de cet épisode ! ! (pour tous ceux qui n'on pas compris, vous verrez bien au chap suivant…) et Rath, normalement peu bavard, ne peu comem pas laisser Wil se débrouiller seul sans l'aider un peu, ne ? Donc du coup, plus l'histoire avancera et plus les perso seront IC…**

**Voilà ! Normalement, le prochaine chapitre sera vu (au moins en partie) du point de vue de Rath. Je ne le promet pas pour tout de suite… Les reviews me poussent toujours à updater plus vite !**

**Donc au prochain chapitre… Plus passionnant et moins dur à écrire que celui-ci, j'espère…**

**Ma-chan la F****eFolle**


	5. Chapitre 5

**WARNINGS : Comme d'hab, enfin y'a toujours rien de nouveau… Yaoi, yuri, hétéro. **

**NOTES : Bon, bein voilà encore un chapitre à problème. LE problème étant que au lieu de le continuer aussi rapidement que prévu, je me suis lancée dans des fics, et des fics, et des fics, et… Bref. 5 000 trucs à faire en même temps, pour ne pas changer de d'hab, quoi. D'ailleurs, je m'occupe en même temps d'une autre fic AU (pas sur le net, pas la peine de chercher…-.- ;;;) qui se déroule dans le même univers que cet AU-ci. (oh, joie…) Du coup, il va bientôt arriver la période de chasser-croisé entre les deux (pas longtemps, et c'est sans-importance pour aucune des deux fics… Comme ça, si quelqu'un ne connaît pas Ragnarök Into The Abyss, la base de mon deuxième AU, pas de problème !) et je me suis bien cassé la tête à me débrouiller pour que les temps (et en particulier les jours de la semaine… Pourrait pas y avoir 2 lundis ? Ca serait tellement plus simple…) concordent. Voilà… Sinon, un 5ème chapitre de Liens qui me satisfait assez (pour dire qu'il avance pas, mais que quand même il donne de bonnes possibilités de suite… Ohohoh…) même s'il n'y a toujours pas vraiment d'action… Plus qu'à me casser la tête (encore ?) pour développer une intrigue intéressante (yark yark.) Bon. Comme je suis encore plus bavarde que d'hab dans mes notes, je vais arrêter là… **

**_Et un gros merci à tous les reviewers, _Faith (joue à FE ! Tu vas plus en décrocher, tu vas voir !) Sisaat (j'en profite pour te remercier de ta review, vu que tu n'as pas mis ton mail… Merci !)_ et surtout, alors là _SURTOUTLord Ma _sans qui il n'y aurait carrément pas eu de chap 5 ! (ou à la Saint Glinglin du treizième mois de l'année, au choix…) _Encore merci ma grande ! Et update tes fics, j'ai trop hâte de lire la suite ! (remarque, je ne devrais rien dire LoL…)**

**LIENS : Chapitre 5 (enfin !)**

_By Ma-chan DaL_

Quand il rentra ce soir-là, Rath eut la surprise de découvrir Wil profondément endormi, avachi sur le canapé devant la TV allumée. Cette vision l'amusa énormément… Le garçon avait une expression si concentrée… Mais ce n'était pas une place pour dormir tranquillement.

Il éteignit le poste, souleva le garçon pour le porter dans la chambre, sur le matelas à côté de son lit, et Wil s'enroula immédiatement entre les couvertures. Rath prit grand soin de bien éteindre son portable, son patron ayant la mauvaise habitude de l'appeler tôt dans la matinée, hors le jeune garçon semblait avoir besoin de repos. Lui n'aurait pas voulu être à sa place, pour rien au monde. Perdre toute sa famille dans un accident dont on est le seul survivant, se retrouver ballotté d'un tuteur à un autre… Non merci. Et en plus affronter tout ça avec le sourire… Ca demandait un sacré courage que lui n'avait pas.

Pour Rath, l'enthousiasme et la bonne humeur de Wil étaient plus qu'admirables.

TOC TOC TOC !

Quelqu'un toquait à la porte, et ce bruit dérangeant l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Rath se retourna dans son lit, espérant que la personne se découragerait.

TOC TOC TOC !

Les frappes reprirent de plus belle. A côté de lui, Wil dormait encore… Bon. Se lever et aller ouvrir avant que le gêneur ne le réveille.

TOC TOC TOC !

Rath traversa la chambre et se hâta d'aller ouvrir la porte. Derrière…

« Ah, Rath ! Enfin ! Je commençais à croire que tu n'étais pas là ! »

Rath grinça des dents. Si les coups sur la porte n'avaient pas réveillés Wil, la forte voix de Guy s'en était sûrement chargée.

Des bruits de frappes sur la porte. Rath qui se lève et va ouvrir… Et une voix perçante qui l'arrache définitivement au sommeil.

Wil se redressa, frotta ses yeux endormis, réprima un bâillement et se résolut à se lever à son tour pour découvrir l'origine du vacarme.

Un jeune homme aux longs cheveux verts nattés et maintenus par un bandeau, habillé de vêtements très stylés chinois se tenait sur le pas de la porte. Il eut l'air très surprit de le voir arriver vers eux.

« Eh bien cousin, qui est-ce ? » demanda-t-il à Rath.

« Je suis, Wil, et Rath est mon nouveau tuteur depuis deux jours, » se présenta-t-il avant qur Rath n'ouvre la bouche.

« Ah ? Je suis Guy, le cousin de Rath. Enchanté ! »

« Moi de même. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, Guy ? » les coupa Rath.

« Il y a un tournoi de Kyudo au dojo cet après-midi, et comme il manque quelqu'un on se demandait si tu accepterais de faire partie de l'équipe… »

« Non. »

« Rath ! S'il te plait ! »

« Non. »

« Euh… Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, mais c'est quoi du 'kyoudo' ? » demanda Wil.

« Du tir à l'arc, » répondit Rath.

« Wahou ! Vous en faites tous les deux ? Mais ça doit être génial ! »

« Moi non, je pratique le kendo- le sabre. » dit Guy.

« Mais Rath pratique un peu des deux activités. Et excelle à l'arc, ainsi qu'à… »

« Pratiquait, Guy. J'ai déjà refusé ta demande deux fois, rentre chez toi maintenant. »

Guy soupira.

« D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Mais si tu changes d'avis, fais-nous signe ! A bientôt, Rath… Et Wil ! »

Il partit, l'air assez dépité.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Guy s'acharne à continuer le sabre. Il est assez doué, mais l'année dernière un duel à faillit lui coûter la vie… Et il continue… » dit Rath en réponse à la question muette de Wil.

« Et toi ? Pourquoi tu as arrêté ? »

Rath le regarda étrangement avant de répondre.

« Je pratiquais deux activités en même temps que les études, alors j'ai laissé tomber le kyudo, puis la seconde, pour travailler. »

« Et tu ne comptes pas reprendre ? Aucune des deux ? »

A nouveau un long silence avant la réponse.

« … Non. Il s'est passé trop de choses entre-temps. »

« Ha, je vois… Dis-moi Rath, c'est facile le tir à l'arc ? J'ai toujours voulu essayer, mais ça doit être compliqué pour y arriver correctement, non ? »

« … Il suffit d'un peu de pratique. Je te montrerai si tu veux. »

« C'est vrai ? Génial ! Tu dois être sacrément doué ! J'ai vraiment hâte de voir ça ! »

Un léger sourire tordit les lèvres de Rath.

« Pas vraiment… »

Wil ne comprit pas ce que Rath sous-entendait par ça. A vrai dire, il ne s'en préoccupa guère.

« On n'a qu'à y aller un jour où tu es disponible ! Enfin, si c'est ouvert bien entendu ! »

« Pas de problème. »

« Merci, Rath ! »

Son tuteur travaillait l'après-midi. Wil ayant demandé où il pourrait se procurer de la lecture –il avait fini Carmen et n'avait aucune envie d'essayer de déchiffrer le père Goriot, après tout on est un ado ou on ne l'est pas- Rath lui avait conseillé d'aller voir du côté de la bibliothèque municipale, apparemment bien fournie, et lui avait confié sa carte qu'il disait ne plus utiliser.

Wil déambulait donc dans les ruelles en ce début d'après-midi ensoleillé, son sac sur le dos, passant devant les affiches situées de part et d'autre de la route. Tiens ? _Fragment_, un groupe assez en vogue ces temps-ci, donnait un concert dans une ville à proximité le vendredi… (1) Bah, tant pis. De toute façon, même s'il aimait assez le son du groupe, il préférait de loin acheter deux ou trois CDs avec l'argent que coûtaient les places. (2)

Il arriva enfin devant la bibliothèque, un immense bâtiment à l'architecture typique de la ville, avec les superbes pierres grises. Il poussa la porte. L'intérieur sentait les vieux livres, et le silence était tel qu'on les entendait agréablement murmurer d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Le sol était recouvert d'une épaisse moquette, et la lumière tamisée, juste assez pour pouvoir lire et pour rester dans une confortable impression d'anonymat et de calme. Et les livres… Des centaines d'étagères (3) ployaient sous leur poids dans toute l'immense pièce.

« Wahou… » souffla Wil, avant de passer devant le comptoir vide du bibliothécaire.

Bon. La porte était ouverte, donc la bibliothèque ne devait pas être fermée, non ? Même s'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur ? Wil se résolut à en faire le tour, histoire de vérifier s'il n'y avait réellement pas un chat.

Et au détour d'un rayonnage, il heurta un homme qui rangeait des livres (4). L'homme, assez jeune –une vingtaine d'années (5)-, était apparemment le bibliothécaire et Wil s'excusa vivement :

« Je suis désolé ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous avait pas vu ! Je vais vous aider à ranger ! »

« Il n'y a pas de mal, ne vous inquiétez pas… »

Wil l'aida à ranger les livres, et l'homme se présenta :

« Je suis Eliwood, le bibliothécaire. Vous êtes nouveau dans cette ville, non ? Je ne vous ai jamais vu par ici… »

« Effectivement, je suis arrivé Lundi –il y a trois jours. »

« Je vois. Vous avez déménagé ? »

« Si on veut. J'habite chez Rath mon nouveau tuteur. »

« Très bien… Rath ne vient plus ces temps-ci, il va bien ? Il ne travaille pas trop ? »

« Il a des horaires impossibles, tôt le matin et tard le soir, mais d'après ce que j'en sais ça à l'air d'aller. »

« C'est bien, alors… Dire qu'à une période il passait ses soirées entières à lire. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que viendrait un moment où je ne le verrais plus ici. Puis-je vous renseigner ? »

Quelques emprunts de livres et une certaine difficulté à faire Eliwood le tutoyer, Wil reprit gentiment le chemin du retour et pila net devant l'épicerie de Renault. Le propriétaire n'avait pas l'air d'être là, mais Lucius était sur le pas de la porte, en pleine discussion avec… Raven. Depuis QUAND se connaissaient-ils ces deux-là ? Ah. Bein depuis longtemps apparemment. Wil surprit quelques bribes de la conversation :

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? » demanda Lucius.

« Faut voir… Avec Priscilla, Luc et moi, il manque toujours un bassiste pour que le groupe loue correctement. » répondit Raven.

« C'est vrai que c'est un peu juste avec seulement une chanteuse, un batteur, et toi comme guitariste… Et vous ne pouvez pas vous mêler éternellement avec d'autres groupes de rue pour jouer. »

« Je vais voir pour engager un bassiste pour samedi, dimanche et lundi, les journées les plus passantes. Je connais un réseau dont le contact à de bonnes connaissances niveau musical… Ca devrait être jouable. »

C'étai étrange de voir Raven parler à quelqu'un sans lui crier dessus. Au contraire, il avait presque l'air… Tendre ?

« Bon, je vais m'occuper du magasin… On se voit demain, Raven ? »

« OK. Passe un coup nous voir jouer. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas ! »

Raven parti, Lucius rentra dans l'épicerie. Wil décida d'aller le saluer et y pénétra à sa suite.

« Bonjour Lucius ! Je passais dans le coin, j'ai vu de la lumière alors je suis rentré ! »

« Oh, salut Wil ! Tu vas bien ? »

« Nickel ! Dis-moi Lucius, je ne savais pas que vous vous connaissiez, Raven et toi ! Vous vous entendez plutôt bien, non ? »

Sa question stupéfia sur place son interlocuteur.

« Comment le sais-tu ? » lui demanda Lucius, inquiet.

« Bein… Je vous ai vu discuter… »

« Wil. Je peux te demander un service ? »

« Bien sûr ! »

« Est-ce que tu pourrais… Eviter de dire ça à qui que ce soit ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Renault… Déteste Raven. Je préfèrerais qu'il ne sache pas que je le vois encore… »

« Pas de problème, » répondit Wil, un peu surpris mais qui n'avait pas envie de lui causer d'ennuis.

Lucius retrouva instantanément son sourire.

« Et en échange… J'ai récupéré un vélo il n'y a pas longtemps, et on l'a remis à neuf. Je te le donne, si tu veux ! »

« Mais… Je ne sais pas si je peux… »

« C'est un cadeau. Et tu verras, c'est beaucoup plus agréable de parcourir les villes en vélo ! Il y a un joli coin de campagne, pas trop loin de la ville, avec un lac. Tu pourras t'y rendre sans problèmes. »

« Bon, eh bien… Merci alors ! »

« De rien. »

Wil finit par prendre congé et, armé de sa nouvelle trouvaille, prit le chemin du retour vers son nouveau chez lui.

**NOTES : **

**(1) : Deux notes pour le prix d'une : donc _'Fragment'_ est le nom d'un groupe de musique de la fic que je fais en parallèle (et pas sur le net, yark yark, ça sert à rien que je raconte tout ça, mais bon tant pis !) et dont j'ai déjà touché deux-trois mots plus haut. Sinon, le jour : j'ai eu un mal de chien à faire concorder mes deux fics niveau temps… Au départ ça devait être samedi, puis dimanche, puis… Galère ! T.T**

**(2) : Bravo mon petit Wil, bonne philosophie. Nan, sérieusement, tu crois vraiment que Rath t'y aurais amené ?**

**Wil : Bein…**

**(3) : Bon d'accord j'exagère un peu… Mais j'adore les livres… Ma-chan le petit rat de bibliothèque…**

**(4) : Et non, c'est pas Canas, ça aurait pu ! Mais il est mort, rappelez-vous ! Euh… Je me sens horrible, là… -.- ;;;**

**(5) : Comme la majorité des persos de FE…**

**Fini ! Fini ! Yeah ! Ca a été dur… Il y a eu du sang, de la sueur, et des larmes… Mais j'ai réussi ! (faites pas gaffe…-.- ;;;) Bon. Encore désolée su retard (surtout pour toi, Lord Ma, depuis le temps que tu me le réclame… Gomen ! -.- ;;;;) et je vais essayer (j'ai bien dit 'essayer') de pondre le prochain chap avant trois mois. Ca serait bien…**

**Sinon, futur cross-over (pour les chap 7-8 je pense… Enfin par là…) avec mon autre AU. Pas pour longtemps, et ce n'est pas d'une importance capitale, pas de panique poue ceux qui ne connaissent pas les persos ! Et aussi… Je sais pas pour vous, mais la vision de Wil sur son vélo m'amuse au plus au point. D'ailleurs, ça va lui permettre de faire plein de découvertes !**

**Bon. Prochain chapitre (normalement…) : Matthew ! Matthew ! Tu me manques !**

**Matthew : C'est bon, on a compris…-.- ;;;**

**A la prochaine ! (oh que j'aime la relativité…)**

**Ma-chan la FeFolle**


	6. Chapitre 6

**NOTES : Bein oui, encore un chapitre long à venir… Quoi que ce coup-ci, il était bien plus facile à écrire que le précédent.**

**WARNINGS : Pour le moment, yaoi, yuri, hétéro, AU et je crois bien que c'est tout…**

**DEDICACE : A Lord Ma (comment ça, encore ? è.é) sans qui je ne sais pas s'il y aurait eu de chapitre 6… Ou dans très longtemps, alors.**

**----- **

**LIENS : chapitre 6**

**By Ma-chan**

**----- **

Wil fit passer son vélo dans la cour intérieure du logement des étudiants. Voyons… Où pourrait-il ranger son engin ? Tant qu'à faire, autant demander à Heath qui flânait dans le coin.

- « Heath ! »

Ce dernier sursauta et se retourna violemment. Il ne l'avait pas vu arriver, apparemment…

- « Ah, ce n'est que toi, Wil ! Préviens-moi la prochaine fois, tu m'as fichu une de ces trouilles… »

- « Hé, relaxe ! Tu es tout le temps sur tes gardes, on dirait que quelqu'un te pourchasse ! Détends-toi, ou tu finiras par avoir une attaque ! »

- « Tout va bien, vraiment… »

- « Sûr ? »

- « Sûr. »

Wil laissa tomber le sujet et haussa les épaules. Il n'allait pas chercher à comprendre. Après tout, les gens paranoïaques existaient bel et bien…

- « En fait, je voulais te demander : on m'a donné un vélo, et je me demandais où je pouvais le ranger… Tu as une idée ? »

- « Qui, 'on' ? » demanda suspicieusement Heath.

- « Lucius, le fils adoptif de l'épicier. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais… »

- « De vue, » répondit Heath, rassuré.

« Tu peux le ranger dans le hangar… Tant qu'il y a de la place, Wallace se fiche de savoir qui y met quoi. »

- « Rath bosse cet après-midi, non ? » intervint Kent, sortant du bâtiment juste à temps pour intercepter la fin de leur conversation.

- « Aaaaaaargh ! Mais vous voulez ma mort, à me surprendre comme ça ? » hurla Heath.

- « C'est ça, » répondit Wil à Kent avec un regard désolé à Heath.

- « Tu vas t'ennuyer si tu restes seul à l'appart, non ? » dit Kent, soucieux.

- « Non, ça va aller, j'ai emprunté des livres. »

- « Alors tu as rencontré Eliwood, le bibliothécaire ? » redemanda Kent.

- « Oui, tu le connais ? »

- « Disons qu'on a une connaissance commune. »

- « Tu ferais bien d'y aller, Kent, tu vas être en retard ! » s'écria Heath.

- « Je file. Tu veux rester à l'appart ou je te dépose quelque part, Wil ? »

L'idée était plutôt tentante. Et puis, ça lui permettait…

- « Tu sais où est le dojo de Guy, le cousin de Rath ? Il est venu nous dire qu'il avait un match de kendo, et j'aimerai bien aller y jeter un coup d'œil… Si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr ! »

- « Pas de problème, c'est sur mon chemin. »

Wil lui emboîta le pas, et Kent lui fit signe de grimper dans une des voitures stationnées à l'entrée. Il démarra, laissant derrière eux le logement, puis la ville même.

- « Je ne savais pas que Guy continuait… » murmura pensivement Kent.

- « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

La curiosité est un vilain défaut, et Wil le savait. Mais parfois, savoir était trop tentant.

- « Rath m'a raconté qu'il a affronté un adversaire vraiment trop fort pour lui… Il s'en est tiré juste parce qu'une autre personne à arrêté le combat, et il a ensuite passé quelques mois à l'hôpital pour soigner son bras et ses côtes cassées. »

- « Et personne n'est intervenu ? Alors qu'il était blessé ? »

- « Guy avait refusé d'abandonner, d'après ce que je sais. Il y a eu une sombre histoire… Rath dit qu'il est trop têtu pour son propre bien… Je crois qu'on espérait tous que ça lui servirait de leçon. Mais, encore une fois, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. »

Kent stationna sa voiture. Wil se rendit compte avec satisfaction que le trajet hors de la ville ne leur avait pas prit plus de dix minutes et qu'il avait à peu près retenu le chemin, donc qu'il pourrait y revenir si l'envie le prenait.

- « Je finirai de bosser vers 18h ce soir. Je passerai te prendre, d'accord ? »

- « Okay ! Merci, Kent ! »

- « De rien. »

L'étudiant repartit, laissant Wil explorer les lieux à son aise.

Voyons… Logiquement, le grand bâtiment devait être le dojo. Il en fit prudemment le tour. Le terrain n'était pas immense, et la majeur partie occupée par une bande de gazon au bout de laquelle se trouvaient des cibles, apparemment pour le tir à l'arc quand le temps était clément… Bon, assez visité. Il était temps de retrouver Guy à présent.

Wil revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée… Mais, devant elle, quelqu'un lui blocait le passage. Un jeune homme aux cheveux blond sable désordonnés, vêtu de vert et de brun, attendait en soupirant devant la porte, les mains sur les hanches.

- « Tsss tsss tss… » fit-il.

« Qu'il est déraisonnable ! »

Il dû entendre Wil derrière lui car il se tut soudain et jeta un regard furtif par-dessus son épaule en direction du garçon. Puis il soupira de nouveau et pénétra dans le bâtiment. Wil hésita, mais le suivit à son tour.

Contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était tout sauf calme. Sur l'estrade légèrement surélevée, Guy combattait un homme qui faisait grosso modo deux fois sa taille. Wil se rapprocha du combat, un peu inquiet pour le cousin de son tuteur, remarquant que le jeune homme qu'il avait croisé à l'entrée avait lui aussi fendu la foule et s'était installé le plus près possible de l'estrade.

Wil frémit d'angoisse quand un des coups de l'homme manqua Guy d'un cheveu, puis d'un deuxième… Mais c'était sans compter sur l'habilité du jeune homme qui les esquiva l'un après l'autre, et pénétra la garde de son adversaire pour finalement le mettre au tapis.

Essoufflé, Guy fut chaudement félicité pour sa victoire, et un homme vêtu d'un kimono noir, aux cheveux rouges, pâle et âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, grimpa sur l'estrade pour lui toucher quelques mots.

Puis Guy salua, descendit de l'estrade à la suite de l'homme au kimono, et remarqua à ce moment-là le jeune homme que Wil avait croisé à la porte d'entrée, qui le fixait d'un air presque furieux. Presque, car la posture de son corps ne trahissait rien ; seul ses yeux avaient l'air réellement en colère.

- « Ma… Matthew ! » hurla Guy.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

- « Alors, tu recommences, » siffla le dénommé Matthew.

« Le fait que je t'ai sauvé la vie une fois ne t'as pas servi de leçon ? »

- « Je f-fais ce que je v-veux ! »

Tous deux avaient l'air réellement en colère. Wil, sentant qu'il était de trop, hésita à se retirer.

- « Dehors, les scènes de ménages ! » s'écria un plaisantin pour détendre l'atmosphère, à qui Matthew dédia un sourire noir qui le fit taire aussitôt tandis que Guy rougissait comme une pivoine.

En tout cas, l'interruption avait calmé l'animosité de Guy qui remarqua alors Wil, légèrement en retrait derrière Matthew.

- « Wil ? Tu as réussis à faire venir mon cousin alors ? »

- « Non, désolé. Par contre, je suis venu te voir, je me suis dit que ça me ferait bouger un peu, vu que Rath bosse de toute façon cette après-midi. »

- « Ah… » fit Guy.

- « Dites vous deux ! » intervint Matthew, qui n'appréciait apparemment que très peu le fait d'être ignoré ouvertement.

- « Désolé ! » s'exclama Wil.

- « Et tu restes jusqu'à quelle heure ? » lui demanda Guy, continuant d'ignorer ostensiblement Matthew.

La réprimande ne se fit pas attendre.

- « MA-MATTHEW ! » hurla Guy, mais trop tard.

Le jeune homme avait retiré l'élastique qui retenait ses cheveux et s'était enfui en courant à travers la foule, s'arrêtant juste sur le pas de la porte pour se retourner et lui adresser un ricanement moqueur avant de disparaître.

- « Es-ESPECE DE RUSTRE ! » cria Guy dans le vent.

Il courut à la poursuite du voleur d'élastique, Wil sur les talons, mais Matthew avait bel et bien disparu, et la course eu pour seul résultat d'accélérer le processus de libération des cheveux hors de la natte. Guy pesta et hurla des insultes pendant une bonne demi-minute à l'intention du fuyard, ce qui le calma un peu. Puis il se tourna vers Wil.

- « Désolé. Il m'énerve, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hurler quand je le vois. Môôsieur est si sûr de lui, et il ne peut pas s'empêcher de me faire remarquer à chaque fois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie. C'est énervant ! »

- « J'imagine, » tempéra Wil.

Guy se reprit.

- « Bon, je vais arrêter de me plaindre maintenant. Hors de question de laisser cet olibrius saccager notre journée ! Je te fais visiter le dojo ? Comme ça tu ne sera pas venu pour rien ! »

- « Avec plaisir ! » s'écria Wil.

Guy mit un point d'honneur à lui faire visiter le dojo dans ses moindres détails, y compris les vestiaires et l'armurerie. Même la salle de kyudo à l'étage supérieur, pourtant fermée à clef. Wil apprit que l'homme aux cheveux rouges et au kimono noir qui lui faisait vaguement penser à Eliwood était en fait le maître de Guy et le propriétaire de cet endroit, et possédait une collection importante d'armes d'époque, que ce soit des sabres, des épées médiévale ou des dagues. Ce qui rendait le dojo assez renommé même s'il était situé en bordure d'une ville assez importante, sans plus.

Guy et Wil étaient à l'étage supérieur en train de discuter de la distance minimale de sécurité entre les pratiquants de tir à l'arc –il y avait quelques accidents encore récemment- quand kent fit irruption dans la pièce.

- « Wil, tu es là ! Je te cherchais ! »

- « Je suis en retard ? »

Un rapide coup d'œil sur son portable lui apprit que c'était effectivement le cas.

« Aaah, excuse-moi ! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer ! Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! »

- « Ce n'est pas grave, je me demandais juste où tu étais, » dit Kent, rassuré.

« On y va ? »

Wil prit congé de Guy qui entreprit de refermer la porte de la salle derrière eux, ou plutôt de retrouver la clé tout en retenant d'une main ses cheveux longs maintenant totalement libérés de la natte.

- « J'ai horreur des cheveux qui friiiiiisent ! » hurla-t-il de frustration quand une mèche ondulée lui retomba devant les yeux alors qu'il se penchait pour récupérer ladite clé.

Kent quitta le dojo, Wil sur les talons. Deux ou trois combattants le fixèrent d'un regard noir qu'il ignora. Il grimpa dans la voiture et mit le contact tandis que Wil bouclait sa ceinture à côté de lui.

- « Merci de m'avoir emmené, Kent ! C'était sympa de ta part ! »

- « Pas de problèmes, c'est sur mon trajet. »

- « Pourquoi les gens te regardaient-ils comme si tu étais un loup dans leur bergerie ? »

Kent soupira avant de répondre :

- « C'est une histoire entre moi et Rath. Les gens du dojo sont persuadés que c'est de ma faute si Rath a arrêté le kyudo. »

- « Mais pourquoi ? »

- « Tu demanderas à Rath. »

Wil ne posa donc plus de questions, se promettant d'en parler avec son parrain quand l'occasion se présenterait.

Kent gara sa voiture près de l'entrée du logement des étudiants, et après l'avoir encore remercié, Wil récupéra le sac contenant ses livres qu'il avait laissé avec son vélo, pénétra en coup de vent dans le bâtiment, saluant Wallace au passage, et grimpa quatre à quatre les marches jusqu'à l'appartement. Il était fermé à clef, donc Rath n'était pas encore rentré… Tant pis.

Il ouvrit la porte. Une surprise l'attendait à l'intérieur : sur la table était posé un paquet cadeau rectangulaire, assorti d'une lettre, et d'un mot de Rath.

---- ----

**Et vi chuis une sadique j'arrête là ! Bon. Alors ça sent l'intrigue à plein nez pour les chapitres suivants… C'est quoi ce paquet ? Vous le saurez au prochain chapitre yark yark ! Rappellez-vous, j'écris bien plus vite quand j'ai des reviews pour me motiver !**

**Bon, bein, au prochain chapitre !**

**Ma-chan la FeFolle légèrement sadique sur les bords.**


	7. Chapitre 7

**WARNINGS : Ben toujours pas grand-chose… Hé non, toujours pas de yaoi dans ce chapitre. Ca arrive !**

**NOTES : La chanson que j'utilise pour ce chapitre (et également dans Ragnarök) et un chanson qui est copyright Sky, qui m'a gracieusement laissé l'utiliser. Si jamais quelqu'un sans sert sans autorisation, ça va morfler. Clair et net. **

**Pour revenir sur quelque chose de plus joyeux… Si jamais j'arrive à coincer Sky pour qu'elle s'enregistre en chantant et jouant cette chanson à la gratte, je la mets sur mon site, promis ! Ceci dit, ça ne risque pas d'arriver… A part ça, le chapitre cross-over sera donc effectivement le chapitre suivant. Voilà… **

**Merci à Lord Ma-koto et à meraude pour leurs reviews ! Et bonne lecture !**

**---- ----**

**Liens : Chapitre 7**

By Ma-chan

**---- ----**

Wil se saisit du paquet dans une main et du mot de Rath dans l'autre.

_Désolé Wil, je suis rentré mais tu n'étais pas là, alors je te laisse ce mot pour te prévenir de ne pas m'attendre ce soir. Sinon, que dirais-tu d'aller faire un tour au dojo demain pour que tu essaye le kyudo ?_

_Rath_

_PS : Tu as reçu un colis de la part d'un certain Pent et de sa femme Louise. Il m'était adressé, alors je l'ai ouvert. _

Par 'je l'ai ouvert', Rath mentionnait certainement le colis et non pas le cadeau car celui-ci était correctement emballé, sans la moindre déchirure. La curiosité prit le pas sur la déception de ne pas voir son tuteur –il commençait à s'habituer à vivre seul- et il ouvrit délicatement le paquet… Un CD ! De Fragment ! Décidément, Pent connaissait bien ses goûts ! Et juste celui qu'il n'avait pas, le dernier sorti… Pent y avait joint une lettre.

_Bonjour, Wil. J'espère que ton séjour chez ton tuteur se passe bien –n'hésite pas à m'appeler sinon !-_ _et que ce cadeau te fera plaisir. Chez nous, tout va bien. Louise à un nouveau thé qu'elle veut absolument te faire goûter, et j'ai bien agrandi ma bibliothèque… Tu penses que tu pourras passer un ou deux jours chez nous pendant tes vacances, quand tu te seras habitué ? _

_Sinon, Isadora et le Dr Oswin te souhaitent bien le bonjour. _

_A bientôt j'espère,_

_Pent & Louise_

Wil se saisit de son portable pour remercier le couple, puis se ravisa ; il aurait trop de mal à justifier l'absence de Rath sans mentir et sans qu'ils ne s'inquiètent. Il décida donc de leur écrire, et se mit à la recherche de papier convenable. Il commença par fouiller la chambre de Rath, et ouvrit tous les tiroirs du bureau. Il tomba alors sur une chose fort étrange : une photo de poulain brun, couché dans l'herbe d'un pré. Wil secoua la tête ; il ne pensait pas que Rath était le genre à trimbaler des photos d'animaux… Peut-être appartenait-elle à sa petite amie ?

… … Réflexion faite, Wil voyait mieux Rath aduler les chevaux qu'avoir une petite amie. Pour lui, son parrain était l'image même du solitaire endurci… Pourquoi cette pensée le rassurait-elle et le peinait-elle à la fois ?

Wil décida de stopper là ses étranges réflexions et mit la main sur du papier blanc. Il dénicha aussi un stylo, et traça consciencieusement ses lettres à l'encre noire.

_Bonjour, Pent ! Je suis heureux de savoir que vous allez tous bien ! De mon côté, tout est parfait ! Mon parrain travaille beaucoup et parle peu, mais il est vraiment très sympa avec moi. D'ailleurs, il va m'emmener faire du kyudo, c'est-à-dire du tir à l'arc, demain ! C'est-y pas génial ? En plus, je me suis fais une poignée d'amis, et pas mal de connaissances._

Bon. Ce n'était pas tout à fais vrai, mais pas complètement faux non plus. Wil hésita un instant puis rajouta :

_Pour venir quelques temps pendant les vacances, j'en parlerai avec mon parrain et je vous rappellerai, sans doute avant que cette lettre n'arrive. _

_Merci beaucoup pour le CD, Pent ! Je le voulais justement ! Transmet toutes mes amitiés à Isadora et au Dr Oswin, et un gros bisou à Louise de ma part !_

_A bientôt,_

_Wil._

Il posa la lettre sur le bureau, se promettant de la poster dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. Wil soupira, puis décida de se mettre à table sans tarder, donc de fouiller dans le frigo à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire rapidement à se mettre sous la dent. Voyons… Rath avait dû faire les courses, car il y avait des paquets de pizza qui ne s'y trouvaient pas la veille. En tout cas, c'était une bien bonne idée derepas.

---- ----

- « Et tu laisses le gosse tout seul ? »

Rath regardait la route sans répondre. Attaché à côté de lui, Raven grogna.

« Je sais pas si c'est vraiment une bonne idée. Il vient d'arriver, et toi tu le laisses déjà se débrouiller tout seul. »

- « Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. »

- « C'est toi qui le dis. Tu pourrais magouiller. »

Rath ne dit rien, et stationna sa voiture devant la maison de Raven, une petite bâtisse blanche assez vieille avec un jardin minuscule, mais une maison tout de même. C'était Priscilla, après un séjour de deux mois à l'hôpital, qui avait demandé à son frère de vivre dans une maison au lieu de leur ancien appartement… Et Raven s'était coupé en quatre pour exaucer son vœu.

Priscilla attendait son frère sur le perron, et fit à rath un signe de la main.

- « Tu viens pas demain, c'est ça ? »

- « Exact. »

- « A après-demain alors. »

Le guitariste se hâta de rejoindre sa sœur, et Rath prit le chemin du retour. Il ramenait Raven chez lui presque tous les jours maintenant, ce qui épargnait à son ami le métro, ou, le connaissant, la marche à pied durant une bonne heure, voir plus.

Au logement des étudiants, Rath gara sa voiture devant celle de Kent et entra dans la cour intérieure. Il était bien onze heure du soir, et il faisait nuit noire… Les étoiles étaient magnifiques. Rath avait toujours été un poète dans l'âme, et cette vision lui plaisait énormément. Enfin… Il s'arracha à sa contemplation et rentra chez lui.

Un rapide coup d'œil dans la chambre lui apprit que Wil dormait déjà, un sourire bienheureux sur le visage. Normal, à cette heure-ci… Rath sourit –il s'était attaché incroyablement vite au garçon.

Il recouvrit Wil de sa couverture ayant chuté par terre et éteignit la lampe. Dehors, par les fentes des volets fermés, les étoiles semblèrent redoubler d'intensité…

---- ----

Wil se leva, bailla et s'étira avant d'allumer la lumière. Ce qui réveilla immédiatement Rath.

- « Bonjour, Wil, » dit son tuteur.

Wil sursauta : il était tellement habitué à se réveiller seul qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la présence de Rath dans la chambre.

- « Rath ! Excuse-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu ! »

- « C'est pas grave. »

- « Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé ! Pour une fois que tu as l'occasion de dormir un peu, je te réveille ! Excuse-moi ! »

- « Tout va bien, Wil. Je n'allais pas tarder à me lever de toute façon. »

Wil n'ajouta rien, mais maudit tout de même sa maladresse.

- « Donc, ça te dis de faire du kyudo cet après-midi ? » demanda Rath.

- « Volontiers ! Guy m'a un peu montré les installations hier… Je ne sais pas si tu as vu Kent, mais il m'a gentiment déposé au dojo pour que j'assiste au match de ton cousin ! »

Wil se sentait tout d'un coup d'excellente humeur.

- « Il s'en est sorti ? »

- « Très bien ! Il a mis au tapis un géant qui faisait bien deux ou trois fois sa taille ! Et un certain Matthew, assez bizarre, est venu embêter Guy… Tu le connais ? »

Rath secoua négativement la tête.

- « Je suis aussi allé à la bibliothèque hier, comme tu me l'avais dis ! J'ai vu Eliwood, qui demandait de tes nouvelles… Et j'ai aussi croisé Lucius et Raven. Même que Lucius m'a donné un super vélo ! »

- « C'est bien lui, ça… » fit Rath.

« Et cette lettre du fameux Pent ? Il voulait que tu passes quelque jours chez lui, non ? »

- « C'est ça ! C'était un ami de mes parents… Quand j'habitais encore chez ma tante, je passais le plus clair de mon temps chez eux. Ils sont vraiment super sympas ! Et Pent m'a même offert un CD de fragment ! »

Rath fronça les sourcils.

- « Fragment… Tu aimes ce groupe ? Ils donnent un concert dans pas longtemps, non ? »

- « Oui, vendredi soir. »

- « … C'est dommage que tu ne me l'ai pas dis plus tôt. Il ne doit plus y avoir de places… Raven peux les avoir à moitié prix si on le lui demande assez longtemps à l'avance. »

Wil haussa les épaules.

- « C'est pas grave ! S'ils repassent dans la région on ne les loupera pas ! »

- « Comme tu veux. »

- « On va manger ? J'ai faim, » s'exclama Wil en se précipitant dans la cuisine.

Rath s'assit à côté de lui, et au bout de cinq minutes, Wil se releva. Il ne tenait plus. Il était tellement heureux et excité par la perspective de faire du kyudo qu'il ne pouvait pas tenir en place.

- « Ca te dérange si je mets le CD de Fragment ? »

Rath fit signe que non.

- « C'est Blind Beast, ma chanson préférée de fragment. »

Ils devaient la garder en tête toute la journée.

---- ----

_I know that you just feel pleasure  
When you finally can take her  
Further than she had ever been_

Rath et Wil refermèrent derrière eux la porte de l'appartement, puis sortirent de l'immeuble et rejoignirent la voiture de Rath, une vieille 205 bleu noir. Rath mit le contact, et le vaillant petit tacot avala la route jusqu'au dojo.

_A way she could nothing but hate  
Crossing over the final gate  
Betraying heart, soul and feelings_

Quand Rath et Wil pénétrèrent dans le dojo, les gens qui y étaient se turent soudain. Puis les murmures reprirent, doublèrent d'intensité, et quelques personnes vinrent saluer Rath qui leur répondit assez brièvement. Puis rath fit passer Wil sur sa carte, et le mena à l'armurerie, l'aidant à choisir un arc à sa taille ainsi que des équipements de protection.

_This girl is made of thin ices  
And you just rip her to pieces  
Wasting away her young beauty  
Bleeding out her warm body_

Ils grimpèrent ensuite à l'étage, dans la salle de tir à l'arc –les champs extérieurs étaient bondés de monde alors que la salle était vide, ce qui était beaucoup plus agréable pour eux deux. Rath disposa les cibles et commença à apprendre à Wil la façon correcte de tenir son arc.

_You must be the blind beast, aren't you ?  
You and your fucking pretty face  
Guess I won't find anything true  
Under your cold defiant grace_

Ziiiiiiiiiiiiip… Raté !

- « Ton bras tremble, » dit Rath, légèrement en retrait.

« Essaye encore. »

Wil se concentra et reprit la posture. Le pied droit en avant, le bras tendu… Il visa et lâcha la corde.

Ziiiiiiiip… A nouveau raté.

Dépité, Wil se prépara à tirer de nouveau.

_Could it be some kind of love there?  
I know you have heard her crying  
Sure she was hurt, but did you care?_

Son bras lui faisait mal. Il n'était pas habitué à tant d'exercice… Le kyudo n'était décidément pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air.

- « Je n'y arrive pas… Je dois être vraiment nul, » finit-il par lâcher.

- « Non. Moi aussi je suis passé par là. Ca vient à force d'entraînement… Regarde. »

Rath lui emprunta son arc et prépara une flèche. Son visage se durcit un instant et il décocha.

Ziiiiiiip… En plein dans le mille.

_Are you aware she has feelings?  
No, you only believe in pain  
When it hides deep in your girl's eyes_

- «Whaou ! T'es trop fort, Rath ! »

- « Juste une question d'entraînement. Tu veux réessayer ? » demanda son tueur en lui tendant l'arc.

Wil imita la position qu'avait prise son tuteur précédemment… Rath avait à peine plus levé l'arc que lui…

Ziiiiiiiiiiiip ! Limite, mais au moins dans la cible cette fois-ci.

Wil poussa une exclamation de joie.

- « Tu vois ? Tu commences déjà à chopper le truc, » fit Rath.

Ils ramassèrent les flèches et Wil les tira une nouvelle fois, avant que son bars ne devienne trop douloureux pour continuer.

Puis Rath et Wil rangèrent l'équipement et quittèrent le dojo, un Wil aux anges blablatant sous l'œil attendri de son tuteur. Sur les dix dernières flèches, il en avait mis six dans la cible. Pas mal, non ? Wil trouvait qu'il avait de quoi être fier de lui.

_I know you love her when she cries  
Tortured with lies and inner shame  
So go on, boy, keep on laughing  
And taste the delights oh her screams_

Juste avant de rentrer dans la voiture, Wil aperçut une silhouette bien connue qui faisait le tour du dojo… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler, et Matthew disparut rapidement de sa vue. Il haussa es épaules et s'installa à côté e Rath qui mit le contact et démarra. La vieille voiture s'élança gaiement sur la route.

- « Wil, » dit soudain Rath.

- « Oui ? »

- « Si tu veux, tu peux téléphoner ce soir à Pent et lui proposer d'aller chez lui demain, samedi et dimanche. Je risque de bosser beaucoup et ça serait plus agréable pour toi… Je m'occuperais des billets de train. »

Le visage de Wil s'éclara.

- « D'accord ! Merci, Rath ! Merci beaucoup ! »

---- ----

**Et voilà ! Un chapitre qui me satisfait assez, je dois dire. Pour les explications sur le kyudo… Si je n'en donne pas vraiment, c'est que… Je fais pas de kyudo moi ! **

**Bon, Wil a un peu de mal au début, mais c'est normal… Disons que Rath a placé la cible à une bonne distance et que c'est assez difficile pour un débutant.**

**Prochain chapitre : Cross-over avec ma fic Ragnarök, maintenant disponible sur le net ( http(2points2 slash, cet abruti ne veux pas la prendre !)laquatriemedimension.chez.tiscali.fr )et peut-être apparition d'Hector si je me débrouille bien.**

**A la prochaine !**

**Ma-chan**


	8. Chapitre 8

**AUTEUR : Ma-chan, à la traîne comme d'habitude.**

**WARNINGS : Je prends mon temps… En gros, rien de nouveau -- ;;; Enfin, à part le fameux cross-over avec ma fic Ragnarök qu'il faut que j'update également (dure vie que celle de fanfickeuse… Mais je dois être maso, j'adore ça)**

**NOTES : J'ai mis un temps fou pour ce chapitre, mais au moins il est là. Le suivant devrait arriver beaucoup plus vite, normalement… (enfin, j'espère). Aussi, un chapitre avec en parallèle l'histoire de Wil et celle de Rath.**

**Encore une fois merci à Lord Ma-koto (j'ai écris ce chapitre-là pour toi) et bonne lecture !**

**Liens : Chapitre 8**

_By Ma-chan_

Wil descendit du train et sauta dans les bras de Pent et Louise qui l'attendaient. Il avait passé ses six heures de trajet dans un train bondé, en écoutant le CD de _Fragment_ en boucle avec les réserves de piles que lui avait gentiment offert Rath. On était vendredi, il était environ 3 heures de l'après-midi –Rath lui avait choisi un horaire de train partant le plus tôt possible afin qu'il puisse profiter de sa journée- et le week-end s'annonçait bien.

Wil raconta ses aventures au couple en dévorant avec reconnaissance le gâteau que Louise lui avait préparé, Raven et sa musique, Renault et Lucius de l'épicerie, Eliwood de la bibliothèque… Matthew, Guy et le maître du Dojo ; Wallace, Kent et Heath du logement des étudiants. Et la leçon de kyudo, et Rath… Il décrivit son tuteur en termes si élogieux que Pent et Louise, rassurés, échangèrent un sourire que Wil, perdu dans ses explications, ne remarqua même pas.

« Comment vont Isadora, Nino et le Dr Oswin ? » demanda Wil.

« Isadora et le Dr Oswin vont bien, d'ailleurs je les ai invité à manger ce soir, » répondit Louise.

« Super ! »

Un grand sourire orna le visage de Wil.

« Par contre, je n'ai pas vu Nino depuis mardi, au moins. Tu dois lui manquer… »

« J'irai la voir demain si ça ne vous dérange pas, » dit Wil.

« Pas du tout, » lui assura le couple en chœur.

---- ----- -----

Le vendredi avait passé trop vite de l'avis de Rath. La semaine dernière, sachant que ce serait un lourd week-end pour Raven, il lui avait promis son aide… Et avait hésité à venir avec l'arrivée de Wil. Raven aurait compris, mais Rath s'était engagé, et ne souhaitait pas rompre sa promesse. Aussi l'invitation des amis de Wil était tombée juste comme il le fallait. Là encore, Raven avait raison ; il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser le jeune homme seul indéfiniment. Ca finirait par mal tourner… Rath en était conscient. C'était pour ça qu'il n'avait pas voulu accepter la garde de Wil, au départ… Mais un problème à la fois. La semaine prochaine, il refuserait les heures supplémentaires, ou du moins il n'en ferait pas autant. Et il passerait plus de temps avec Wil. Dans combien de temps était la rentrée, déjà ? Deux semaines, trois semaines ? C'était peu. Il en profiterait pour passer le plus de temps possible avec le jeune homme, se promit-il.

Il gara sa voiture et regagna son appartement. Toute cette histoire lui avait donné envie de se remettre au kyudo, et peut-être… Un regard à l'armoire fermée à clef qu'il n'avait pas ouvert depuis des mois et des mois. Non. Il y avait renoncé…

En tout cas, l'appartement semblait vide sans la chaude présence de Wil pour le combler.

----- ----- -----

Wil passa devant la maison dans laquelle il avait résidé deux ans. Il y avait de nouveaux locataires, apparemment… La petite haie n'était plus aussi droite qu'auparavant. Si la tante Vaida avait vu ça ! Mais non, elle était partie, et son tuteur était bien plus agréable qu'elle de toute façon. Enfin…

Il devait trouver Nino avant midi, et elle pouvait se cacher dans n'importe quelle partie de la ville. Il avait du pain sur la planche !

----- ----- -----

Rath chargeait un ampli dans sa voiture avec l'aide de Raven quand Luc, le batteur, les héla.

« Raven ! C'est bon, on a un bassiste remplaçant pour Karel ! Par contre, il va venir en train, il faut quelqu'un pour aller le chercher à la gare. »

« Il arrive vers quelle heure ? » aboya Raven.

Luc, habitué au ton mordant de son leader, n'en prit pas ombrage.

« Vers trois heures si le train n'a pas de retard. »

Ce qui rappela à Rath que Wil aussi avait dû vers trois heures, la veille. Il n'avait pas pensé à l'appeler… Pourtant, le jeune homme lui avait laissé le numéro de Pent et Louise. Non, réflexion faite, il avait eu meilleur temps de ne pas l'appeler. Si Wil dormait ou discutait avec Pent et Louise, il l'aurait dérangé inutilement. Et il n'y avait aucune raison que quelque chose soit allé de travers.

Priscilla jeta un regard de reproche à son frère qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de jurer. Jamais devant sa sœur, disait-il à Rath. Et il avait toujours tenu cette promesse.

« Et moi je fais comment ? Parce que c'est très bien tout ça, mais… »

Raven se tourna vers Rath.

« Je peux te demander de t'occuper du transport ? »

Rath fit signe que oui.

« Désolé. On te demande toujours des services… » dit gravement Priscilla.

Rath haussa les épaules.

------ ------ -----

Wil faisait le tour du quartier pour la troisième fois. Il avait demandé à toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait, et pas une seule n'avait vu Nino depuis mardi, alors qu'habituellement la jeune fille traînait toujours dans la rue… En tout cas, du temps où il était là. Déçut, Wil décida d'appliquer la solution de dernier recours : aller voir chez elle.

Nino n'avait jamais aimé qu'il vienne chez elle, aussi se retrouvaient-ils habituellement en ville ou devant chez lui. Elle vivait dans une petite maison grisâtre à l'extrémité de la ville, avec son oncle. Wil n'y était jamais entré. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il sonna et se rendit compte que l'interrupteur était cassé. Le loquet de la porte aussi, ainsi que la serrure, aussi la poussa-t-il. Et il entra.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

L'intérieur était sombre et vide, bine plus que l'appartement de Rath. Il en fit le tour, une fois, deux fois. Pas un chat, pas un meuble. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence : Nino avait déménagé, elle aussi.

----- ------ ------

A trois heures moins vingt, Rath abandonna le groupe en train d'installer leur instrument dans la maison de Raven, et à trois heures moins dix il garait sa voiture dans le parking de la gare. Le train avait seulement cinq minutes de retard… Bon timing. Tout de même, Rath plaignait le fameux remplaçant : il avait toute la journée pour apprendre l'ensemble du répertoire et être au point pour demain. Et les partitions de basses de Karel étaient tous sauf simple, aussi tordues que lui, d'une certaine façon.

« On le fera bosser sur les meilleurs morceaux, tant pis si on doit se passer d'une basse pour le reste, » avait dit Raven.

S'il n'avait pas accepté, ils auraient dû s'en passer de toute façon.

La machine arriva en gare et freina. Le fameux bassiste, avec son instrument sur le dos, fut un des rares à en sortir. Rath s'approcha de lui.

« Tu es le bassiste Loki, c'est ça ? »

« Exact, » lui répondit l'autre.

Le fameux Loki avait des grands yeux verts, une peau pâle, des cheveux noirs bleutés. Il paraissait plutôt calme, le genre de personne qui ne provoque pas d'ennuis mais ne laisse personne lui en causer.

Rath lui tendit la main, il la serra, et fronça les sourcils.

« Ces cals… Tu es toi-même bassiste, non ? »

Rath cacha sa surprise.

« Je n'en joue plus. Tu as fait bon voyage ? Pas trop long ? »

Si l'homme jouait aussi bien qu'il était observateur, Raven allait être comblé. Comment avait-il fait pour deviner ? Rath avait effectivement joué de la basse, un temps, poussé par Raven et Priscilla, à une période où il n'en pouvaient plus tous trois de la personnalité de Karel. Mais comme il n'avait pas un bon niveau, - il avait toujours été très moyen- et que ses autres activités l'occupaient trop et le passionnait bien plus que la basse, il avait arrêté. Son instrument devait toujours être chez Raven, d'ailleurs… La dernière fois qu'il avait joué remontait bien à deux mois, et encore, il n'avait joué que pour une ou deux répétitions, à cause de l'absence de Karel, pour mettre un morceau au point avec la basse.

« Ca va. Les trois heures ont passé plutôt vite, » répondit le bassiste.

« Très bien. Je vais t'amener auprès des musiciens, » dit Rath.

Le bassiste le remercia, et ils roulèrent sans un mot.

Luc accueillit le bassiste à bras ouverts –ils avaient déjà joués ensemble, apparemment- et Rath les laissa travailler en paix.

Il n'était pas encore tout à fait quatre heures de l'après-midi, et il espérait que le week-end passerait vite, et que Wil ne tarderait pas trop à rentrer.

----- ------ -----

**Okay, alors un chapitre court, et pas d'Hector. Lui, c'est pour le prochain, héhéhé… Où est Nino ? Surprise, surprise Bon, encore un chtit coup de Loki dans le prochain, et il retourne dans sa fic. L'histoire de Rath et de sa basse, j'ai vraiment hésité à le mettre (ça faisait trop pour une seule personne, je trouve…) et puis finalement j'ai temporisé en mettant que c'est uniquement parce qu'il côtoie des musiciens, et qu'il ne joue pas très bien et plus du tout (non, il ne jouera pas une sérénade sous le fenêtre de Wil Ce serait amusant, remarquez…) Bon, l'intrigue se met tout doucement en place, normalement un ch'tit coup de théâtre dans le chapitre suivant… **


	9. Chapitre 9

**AUTEUR : Ma-chan, toujours fidèle à elle-même (c a d en retaaard, les updates !)**

**WARNINGS : Aie. Comment dire ? Ca n'avance guère plus… Ah, si, un p'tit peu comem. Et toujours ce fameux cross-over, masi après ça fini**

**NOTES : Ce coup-ci, j'ai mis un temps fou pour TAPER le chapitre. Bon, le suivant est pas tout à fait fini, mais j'en ai le tiers de prêt… C'est déjà ça, s'pas ?**

**Ceci dit, je me suis rendue compte que ça fait... Un bail que ce chapitre est sur le site, et que j'ai omis de le mettre sur Désolééééééééééée... Enfin, pour me faire pardonner, le chapitre suivant est écrit et je le mettrai sur mon site (ET s'pas Ma-chan ?> ) probablement pendant ces vacances**

**Encore une fois merci à Lord Ma-koto, et à IthilWilwarin (j'ai pas fais de fautes j'espère O.O) pour leurs encouragements !**

**Liens : Chapitre 9**

_By Ma-chan_

La déception de n'avoir pas vu Nino gâcha un peu le week-end de Wil, un peu seulement car Pent eut tôt fait de lui remonter le moral.

« L'appartement n'a pas été vendu, sinon nous l'aurions su, » lui dit-il.

« Et Nino passera probablement pour nous demander de te transmettre sa nouvelle adresse… Tu la connais ! »

Effectivement, il la connaissait, et du coup son moral remonta en flèche. Surtout quand, lundi, en disant au revoir à tout le monde à la gare –Isadora, Harken et le Dr Oswin étaient eux aussi venus. Wil connaissait peu Harken, mais il le jugeait plutôt sympathique- Louise lui offrit un hors série sur _Fragment_ qu'elle avait dégoté deux jours auparavant. Pour l'occuper pendant le voyage, avait-elle dit.

Le train était presque désert. Il y avait toujours du monde qui partait, mais personne qui ne semblait vouloir y venir.

Wil releva le nez de son magazine et baissa le son de ses écouteurs quand les deux personnes avec lesquelles il partageait le compartiment mentionnèrent le nom de sa nouvelle ville de résidence.

« A une période, c'était terrible là-bas, » disait l'une.

« C'était le paradis de la drogue et de la délinquance… »

« Tu exagères, » le coupait l'autre.

« Non ! Mais non ! On raconte que les policiers retrouvaient des cadavres dans les rues chaque jour… A la fin, les autorités en ont eu marre et ont organisé une battue. Ils ont pris des dizaines et des dizaines de dealers, et les ont boutés hors du pays ! »

« Tu exagères toujours tout, » dit l'autre au premier grand-père.

Le vieil homme radota des inepties durant tout le voyage, et si certaines firent bien rire Wil, il ne fut pas fâché quand le train s'arrêta enfin à sa gare et qu'il put descendre, sous l'œil atterré du premier et désespéré du second. Mais le second se désespérait pour les radotages du premier, non pour Wil.

Rath l'attendait sur le quai, et répondit au grand sourire et au « bonjour ! » tonitruant de Wil par un petit sourire amusé. Petit, certes, mais un sourire tout de même.

Wil se sentait heureux à l'idée de s'entendre de mieux en mieux avec son parrain.

Ils regagnèrent l'appartement, et Wil s'étendit avec plaisir sur le canapé, sans cesser de babiller à Rath les nouvelles de la ville, Louise et Pent, Isadora et Harken, le Dr Oswin et ses nouveaux patients, la disparition de Nino et les deux grands-pères dans le train. Miracle du miracle, Rath rit même quand Wil imita le vieux papy avec sa voix tremblante et ses phobies, et lui expliqua que la ville avait effectivement été le repaire de dealers une bonne quarantaine d'années plus tôt, mais pas à ce point !

« Il paraît même que _Fragment _va commencer une tournée mondiale, » lâcha Wil.

« Ca va être génial ! Ils vont jouer à Los Angeles bientôt ! »

« Il te tient à cœur, ce groupe, » dit Rath.

Son parrain semblait s'en vouloir de ne pas l'avoir emmené les voir vendredi soir.

« Oui, » fit Wil sans trop savoir comment dire à Rath que ce n'était pas grave, qu'ils reviendraient bien de toute façon.

En désespoir de cause, il sortit son magazine et lui présenta le groupe.

« Elle, s'est Taria, la chanteuse. On dirait qu'elle fait de l'opéra par moment ! En plus, elle joue de la basse ! »

La photo montrait une femme pâle, svelte, aux longs cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux. A côté, un homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bruns.

« Lui, c'est Fred, le leader du groupe. Il l'a fondé avec Taria, c'est le guitariste, il compose les musiques et une partie des paroles avec la chanteuse. »

A leur droite, une femme aux cheveux décolorés, avec une peau bronzée et des yeux verts, et un homme brun au physique assez anodin et au corps plutôt carré.

« Là, c'est Liza, au clavier. C'était une spécialiste en musique classique avant de se reconvertir pour entrer dans _Fragment._ A côté, c'est Max, le batteur. C'est un ami de Taria, je crois… »

Rath écoutait Wil, amusé. Le jeune homme tourna les pages.

« Le dernier était bassiste. Il a quitté le groupe dès que _Fragment_ a été pris en charge par la maison de disque. C'est dommage, il jouait vraiment bien… J'aime beaucoup les basses depuis que j'ai écouté _Fragment_ pour la première fois. Avant, je ne les entendais même pas, » avoua Wil.

Il arrêta de feuilleter les pages et désigna une photo.

« C'est lui ! »

« Loki… » dit Rath.

Wil le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

« Comment tu as su ? Tu connais _Fragment_ ? Ou Loki lui-même ? »

Rath secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

« Non. Il est venu jouer avec Raven ce week-end. »

Wil ne put empêcher sa déception de s'afficher sur son visage.

« Excuse-moi. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait été dans _Fragment_, et j'ai appris au dernier moment la venue d'un bassiste. Si j'avais su, je lui aurais demandé un autographe pour toi. »

Un sourire éclaira le visage de Wil.

« C'est pas grave ! Il était comment, dis ? Tu lui as parlé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dis ? Tu sais, enfin non tu ne peux pas savoir, mais tu as une idée de pourquoi il a quitté _Fragment_ ? Il habite où ? Pourquoi il est venu ? Il reviendra ? Raven le connaît ? »

Rath attendit patiemment la fin de l'avalanche de questions pour répondre.

« Il n'a pas parlé de lui, ni de _Fragment_, sinon je me serais douté de quelque chose. On a à peine échangé quelques mots… Je demanderai à Raven, si tu veux. »

« Oui ! Merci c'est gentil ! »

« De rien. »

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Le sourire de Rath s'évanouit et il se leva pour aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte, un homme grand à forte carrure, assez jeune, aux cheveux bleus et au regard dur. Vêtu d'un uniforme de policier. Wil frémit.

Etait-ce une histoire de drogue, comme l'avait dit le grand-père dans le train ? Rath serait un dealer, et… Non, il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films, et d'accuser son tuteur. Donc, l'histoire des meurtres ? Le policier viendrait accuser Rath d'être l'assassin, mais Wil pouvait prouver que ce n'était pas lui, donc tout irait bien… Non, personne ne se fierait à la parole d'un adolescent de dix-sept ans !

« Bonjour, Inspecteur Hector, » dit Rath, coupant court aux divagantes pensées de Wil.

Hector fit signe qu'il ne désirait pas s'encombrer des formalités.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Wil, voyant que ni Rath ni Hector ne semblaient vouloir prendre la parole.

Hector entra dans l'appartement, un homme encore plus grand et baraqué que lui sur les talons.

« Dorcas, » le présenta Hector.

Il se tourna vers Rath.

« Je vais aller droit aux faits : que faisiez-vous jeudi dernier au dojo de M de Pherae ? »

« J'emmenais Wil faire du kyudo, » répondit Rath.

Hector hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi jeudi ? »

« Parce que je lui avais promis de l'y emmener et jeudi était le premier jour où j'étais disponible. »

Encore une fois, Hector hocha la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Wil, inquiet.

Hector le regarda d'un air dur.

« Il y a eu un vol jeudi dernier. Une des armes les plus précieuses de la collection de M de Pherae… En menant notre enquête, plusieurs témoins nous ont dit vous avoir vu alors que vous aviez déserté le dojo depuis plus de six mois. »

« C'est M de Pherae qui m'accuse ? » demanda Rath, impassible.

« Non. Il n'y a aucune accusation. Juste… Comme vous avez déjà un casier judiciaire, disons, une mesure de sécurité. »

Rath s'écarta du passage.

« Alors, faites. »

Dorcas eut tôt fait de faire le tour de l'appartement et pénétra dans la chambre.

« Comprend bien que je ne t'accuse pas, » dit Hector, suffisamment bas pour que l'autre n'entende pas.

« J'ai bien compris. »

Rath ne décocha plus un mot et Wil attendait, inquiet. Puis Dorcas sortit de la pièce.

« Il y a une armoire fermée… »

« Pourriez-nous l'ouvrir ? » demanda Hector en reprenant son ton formel.

Wil n'en cru pas ses yeux, mais à ce moment-là, Rath fusilla Dorcas du regard. Cependant il sortit un trousseau de clés de sa poche et entra dans la chambre, les inspecteurs sur els talons, ainsi que Wil, curieux de savoir ce que l'armoire renfermait.

Des vêtements ou des cadavres ?

La clé tourna dans la serrure. La porte émit un grincement qui semblait dire « laissez-moi tranquille, je suis si fatiguée… » mais elle ne résista pas tellement et s'ouvrit sur un dernier soupir. Rath recula, dégageant le champ de vision des trois autres occupants de la pièce.

Wil retint son souffle.

**Cliffhanger ! Je sais, je suis horrible de couper là, mais que voulez-vous, j'adore jouer avec les nerfs !**

**Alors, ce chapitre ? Rath accumule les gaffes, je trouve… ;;; Enfin bon, l'est mignon comem ! **

**Prochain chapitre ? Le contenu de l'armoire, héhéhé ! Tiens, je me demande si vous arriverez à deviner ce qu'il y a là-dedans… J'attends vos suggestions**

****


	10. Chapitre 10

**AUTEUR : Ma-chan yaoifanatique… **

**WARNINGS : Cross-Over fini, mais… Vous allez enfin savoir ce qu'il y avait dans l'armoire ! Nan nan, personne n'avait deviné (quoi que une qui se reconnaîtra y était presque)**

**NOTES : Bah j'ai presque été plus rapide ce coup-ci… Presque. Vous trouvez pas ? Sniffouille, pas de ma faute si j'ai eu les exams et que mon net a planté avant que j'aie pu mettre la fic en ligne TT**

**Encore une fois merci à Lord Ma-koto, IthilWilwarin, Renn, Lane la Reveuse, Meraude, Sisaat, Faith-therenegade, (j'ai oublié personne j'espère -.-'') pour leurs encouragements !**

**Liens : Chapitre 10**

_By Ma-chan_

Wil retint son souffle.

Dans l'armoire, une veste sans manche, un bout de tissu plié, une boîte.

« Permettez ? » demanda Hector alors que Dorcas s'avançait vers l'armoire sans un mot.

Rath ne protesta pas et il déplia le tissu. Un tapis, typiquement nomade, recouvrant une paire de bottes et un de bottines. Un filet pendait à un clou contre le fond de l'armoire. Dorcas ouvrit la boîte. A l'intérieur, toutes sortes de brosses, un licol et une longe, des dizaines de bouts de bouts de métal **1** et une autre boîte beaucoup plus petite qui contenait des friandises ; une autre avec des élastiques… **2**

Dorcas fronça les sourcils et referma la boîte, la posant à côté de l'armoire. Wil comprit pourquoi l'homme semblait gêné quand l'odeur de poussière et de chevaux lui atteint les narines.

L'inspecteur retira également la veste sans manche, les quelques tenues d'équitations toutes soigneusement pliées, un casque **3, **une cravache…

« C'est tout, » lâcha Rath.

Effectivement. Dorcas vérifia plusieurs fois si l'armoire ne refermait pas d'autres secrets, ni de doubles-fonds, mais non. Elle avait pacifiquement rendu les armes.

Les deux inspecteurs s'excusèrent pour le dérangement et quittèrent l'appartement quelque peu piteux.

Rath soupira, s'agenouilla et commença à ranger ses affaires. Wil s'accroupit à côté de lui. Son parrain avait l'air… Blessé. Il plia rapidement le tapis nomade et éparpilla le contenu de la boîte sur le sol pour pouvoir les ranger correctement.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est, ça ? » demanda Wil en montrant du doigt un des bouts de fer qui l'avait tant intrigué au départ.

« Un mors, » répondit Rath.

Un mort ? Bien. Il retiendrait.

« Et ça sert à quoi ? »

« C'est la partie du filet que tu mets dans al bouche du cheval. »

« Filet ? »

Rath désigna celui qui pendait au fond de l'armoire. Wil fit signe qu'il avait compris et passa à un autre objet.

« Et… »

« Wil. »

Le ton de Rath lui ôta aussitôt la voix et il releva la tête vers son tuteur. Son parrain avait un regard… Blessé, et il lui dit doucement, presque avec tristesse :

« Je peux t'expliquer beaucoup de choses, mais pas ça. N'en parlons plus. »

« D'accord… »

Puis Wil se dit qu'il devait ajouter quelque chose.

« Désolé. »

Rath ne dit rien, rangea ses affaires et referma l'armoire sur le soupir résigné du meuble, tourna la clé et sortit de la pièce. Wil hésita, puis lui emboîta le pas. Si Rath ne voulait pas qu'il en parle, alors il n'en parlerait pas. D'accord, sa tête bouillait de questions, comme c'était souvent le cas, mais il n'en poserait pas une seule. Peut-être que Rath avait fait une mauvaise chute ; en tout cas, ça prouvait bien que la photo dans le tiroir lui appartenait à lui, et non pas à une hypothétique petite amie… Quoi que. Peut-être que les affaires appartenaient à sa petite amie, morte dans un accident ayant un rapport –ou non- avec l'équitation, et que c'était pour ça qu'il ne voulait pas en parler… Aaaaaargh ! Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films, tout de suite !

Rath resta silencieux et distant durant toute la soirée, plongé dans ses pensées, ce qui ne le rassura guère.

**----- ----- -----**

Wil laissa glisser ses doigts le long des livres.

Un là, un autre là encore… « Le monde des chevaux », « les soins aux chevaux », « les chevaux »… Avec ça, il aurait de quoi satisfaire sa curiosité. Peut-être arriverait-il à comprendre pourquoi Rath était si triste… **4 **

« Tiens, tu te mets à l'équitation maintenant ? »

Wil sursauta et se retourna ; c'était Eliwood, qui avait délaissé son comptoir et lui souriait d'un air doux.

« Tu es tout comme ton parrain », remarqua-t-il.

Wil se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu sais ? »

« Je sais quoi ? »

« Pourquoi Rath réagit si bizarrement quand on lui parle de cheval ? » **5**

L'air interloqué d'Eliwood fit place à une sorte de tristesse.

« Non, je n'en ai aucune idée… Je savais juste qu'il avait pratiqué ce sport depuis longtemps. Mais je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi il a arrêté, pas plus que pour le kyudo d'ailleurs. »

« Tant pis… »

« Peut-être que son cousin en sait plus que moi, tu devrais lui demander. »

« Guy ? Je ne sais pas où il habite, ni même comment le joindre… »

Eliwood se mit à rire.

« Je suis quasiment sûr qu'il sera au dojo demain. Peut-être pas aujourd'hui, et encore… Il passe le moindre instant de libre à s'entraîner. »

C'était une excellente idée, de l'avis de Wil.

« Merci beaucoup ! J'irai le voir demain ! »

« Pas de quoi, » répondit doucement Eliwood.

Il regarda le jeune homme quitter la librairie, les livres soigneusement rangés dans son sac à dos. Eliwood ne savait pas par quels moyens on avait pu faire pression sur Rath pour qu'il accepte la charge du jeune homme ; par contre, s'il y avait une chose dont il était sûr, c'était que s'occuper de Wil lui faisait du bien. Peut-être pourrait-il aider le tuteur en aidant l'adolescent… Peut-être. Il l'espérait de tout son cœur.

----- ----- ------

Wil n'avait pas du tout l'intention que son tuteur découvre ses recherches, aussi projetait-il de rendre les livres dès le lendemain. Aussi lui restait-il à les éplucher le jour même…

C'est un sport très théorique, songea-t-il en feuilletant un livre au hasard. Et il n'y connaissait strictement rien… Par où commencer ?

Il essaya de retrouver un descriptif des affaires de Rath, mais abandonna rapidement, découragé par la diversité des modèles emplissant les pages… Puis une photo attira son attention. Le cheval avait exactement la même couleur que celui de la photo de Rath… Ou presque ? Il ne savait plus.

Wil hésita à rechercher la photo pour vérifier.

D'un côté, il ne voulait pas être indiscret, de l'autre il l'avait déjà vue, et il voulait tellement _savoir_… Et puis, il devait trouver des feuilles s'il voulait prendre des notes, non ? Il porta précautionneusement le livre sur le bureau, ouvrit le tiroir et en extirpa la photographie. La robe n'était pas exactement la même, finalement.

Que disait le livre ? Une sombre histoire de morphologie… Et de « robe », tiens, pas de couleurs. De toutes les races présentes dans ses livres, le poulain ressemblait le plus à un selle français, remarqua Wil. Une robe… euh… alezanne… Enfin, brun quoi, et la tête ressemblait un peu.

Il entendit un bruit dans le couloir, sursauta, et la photo lui échappa des mains. Fausse alerte, heureusement. Il se pencha pour ramasser l'image.

Elle était tombée à l'envers, et au dos il y avait quelques lignes d'inscrites…

**Cliffhanger ! Je sais que vous m'adorez ! (et là, Ma-chan se prend quelques zolies tomates bien –trop- mûres… Beuh, j'aime pas les tomates !)**

**Notes débiles : **

**1 : Wil, est-ce que tu sais ce que sont des mors ? Nan pas avec un 't' nan… Quoi personne ne sait ce que sont les licols non plus ? O.o Bon, si j'utilise un vocabulaire trop technique (j'aurais pu faire pire franchement) dites-le moi, je traduis -.-''**

**2 : Pour chevaux, n'allez pas me comprendre de travers XD**

**Raven : C'est quoi ces notes débiles encore…**

**Méeuh !**

**Raven : Moi qui pensait qu'elle avait enfin appris à se taire…**

**Méssant !**

**Raven : C'est ça, c'est ça... -.-**

**3 : Bombe… BOUM ! Mais nan Wil, t'as compris de travers… -.- ;;**

**4 : Et si Ma-chan par trop dans ses trips, qu'on ne se gêne pas pour la rappeler à l'ordre, parce que niveau cheval elle est bien intarissable… **

**5 : Si quelqu'un découvre le pot aux roses, il a tout gagné Gagné quoi, je ne sais pas mais… Euh… Non, pas le droit d'avoir la suite plus rapidement, l'auteur refuse ! D'abord elle est à la traîne, comme d'hab !**

**Notes un peu moins débiles (quoi que) :**

**Bon, okay j'étais à la traîne. Plaignez-vous à Alice, sinon ce chapitre serait sur le net depuis lundi. Au moins. Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer après ? Euuuuuuuuuuuh… Aucune idée -.- ;;;.**

**Nan je déc', d'ailleurs j'ai gratté un début de chapitre… A une prochaine donc !**


	11. Chapitre 11

**AUTEUR : Ma-chan **

**WARNINGS : Euh… Ahem… Pointe de début de Shonen-ai ? Pas taper siouplé !**

**NOTES : Eh bien… Pour commencer, je ne savais pas trop où couper le chapitre (je voulais faire ENCORE un cliffhanger, mais ç'aurait été trop court et j'avais peur que des couteaux de cuisine ne commencent à voler…) Ensuite, vous devez ce chapitre à IthilWilwarin qui a su me convaincre par msn interposé (et une intéressante proposition héhé). Merci aussi à Renn pour sa review (pas vraiment un cliffhanger ce coup-ci, heureuse ?) **

**Liens : Chapitre 11**

_By Ma-chan_

Wil resta interdit.

Devait-il la lire, ou non ?

L'encre noire des lettres lui sembla irrésistible et vainquit ses dernières hésitations ; il la porta à la lumière.

« _Je t'envoie cette photo pour te montrer comme Flèche a grandit. _

_Nous attendons tous ton retour. »_

La signature était illisible, apparemment griffonnée à la hâte, alors que jusque là l'écriture avait été extrêmement soignée. Soignée… Et féminine, indubitablement.

Wil rangea la photo avec précaution, la reposant comme il l'avait prise, et rangea ses livres. Il avait l'impression que cette histoire le dépassait ; et qu'elle peinait énormément son parrain, surtout.

Il se sentait d'humeur mélancolique, maintenant.

_Life line and suicide crimes  
He found me in a state_

Disait le baladeur. Wil ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

_grabbed my purse and hitched a ride  
with my mrs jesus "how you been"  
I've been cruisin' a good invention"_

Wil se rendit alors compte que Rath ne rentrerait sûrement pas ce soir. Ou alors tard, et il l'éviterait, il éviterait cette chambre sans aucun doute. Peut-être pour échapper aux questions. Wil n'avait jamais vu son parrain paraître aussi… blessé. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui arriver ?

_but in some ways_

_I don't think it  
gets any easier_

C'avait un rapport avec cette femme, probablement. Avait-elle eut un accident ? A cheval ? Ou lui ? Ou alors c'était quelque chose qui s'était passé avant ? Ce devait être sa petite amie, se dit Wil. Rath ne pouvait pas toujours avoir été solitaire.

_your walking on the water bit  
by far my favourite one  
but it seems we're drowning in  
a drop of water love_

A quoi pouvait-elle bien ressembler, la petite amie de Rath ? Sans aucun doute gentille, belle, intelligente… Probablement sportive, agréable, à l'écoute des autres. Habile de ses mains et de ses mots. Toujours la phrase juste, un mot de réconfort aux lèvres… La femme parfaite, donc. La gorge de Wil lui semblait se remplir d'un sentiment amer au fur et à mesure qu'avançaient ses réflexions.

_I know there's heaven there  
and then empty arms that comes  
with the morning star_

Comment était Rath avec elle ? Sans doute moins distant qu'il était avec lui. Doux et ferme à la fois, comme Wil sentait qu'il pouvait si bien l'être ; fort aussi, imperturbable, imposant, quelqu'un sur lequel on pouvait s'appuyer. Quelqu'un qui pouvait tout soutenir d'un seul regard… Wil les imaginait ces yeux, fixant une seule personne avec émotion, devinait les bras chauds et musclés qu'il sentait en pensée se refermer autour du corps qui lui était promis…

_well, made my bed of  
cut roses by understanding  
that the cause it just comes  
first with my mrs jesus  
the gospel changes meaning if  
you follow…_

La musique cessa aussi brutalement que Wil arrêta le poste.

Assez de ces réflexions, il allait chercher la vérité _maintenant_. Et il y irait seul, sans attendre que Kent rentre du travail pour le véhiculer. Non, Lucius lui avait offert un vélo, c'était le moment de s'en servir. Tant pis si Guy n'était pas au dojo.

---- ---- ----

L'après-midi était bien avancé, mais le soleil continuait de taper fort ; Wil aurait pu parier que ses bras nus et sa nuque rougissaient à vue d'œil. Il continuait pourtant ; d'après ses calculs, au plutôt d'après les rapides coups d'œil au compteur de Kent lors de leur précédente visite au dojo, Wil avait déduit que celui-ci se situait à environ sept kilomètres de la ville.

Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu, par contre, c'était que les sept kilomètres étaient sept kilomètres de colline, donc de montée. Il arriva donc à destination avec la très nette impression qu'on lui arrachait la jambe à chaque foulée, éreinté, pantelant et tout bonnement trempé de sueur. Et le dojo ne se trouvait même pas au sommet de la colline !

Wil se renduit ensuite compte qu'il n'avait pas d'antivol pour le vélo, et le cacha dans un coin en espérant qu'il ne serait pas obligé de faire le chemin inverse à pied.

Il pénétra dans le dojo, en train de se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'attendre là Guy si le cousin de Rath n'était pas là aujourd'hui ; ça lui éviterait au moins un aller-retour inutile.

Cependant, à l'instant où il pénétrait dans la salle d'entraînement, il vit un homme chuter lourdement sur le tapis. Son adversaire, probablement un instructeur, lui fit signe de se relever et de reprendre. Et assis contre le mur, Guy et quatre autres personnes regardaient le combat.

Wil s'approcha le plus doucement possible, essayant de ne déranger personne.

« Guy ! » souffla-t-il.

L'autre eut l'air surprit de le trouver là, et il le rejoignit rapidement.

« J'aimerais te demander quelque chose, tu es disponible ? »

Guy fit signe que oui et l'entraîna dans le couloir.

« Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu veux venir tirer un peu à l'arc, mais mon cousin est absent ? Ou tu as juste besoin de compagnie ? Non, attends, tu veux visiter le dojo, peut-être ? »

Et on disait de lui qu'il parlait beaucoup ! Les personnes qui lui répétaient cela sans cesse devraient rencontrer Guy, juste une fois ! Il était pire que lui ! Ou alors… Peut-être pas… Ils se valaient sans aucun doute.

« En fait, je voudrais te demander quelque chose… Un renseignement, pour être plus précis. »

A ces paroles, Wil aperçut avec surprise toute gaieté déserter le visage de son camarade. Guy prit un moment de silence, pour se composer une expression impassible semblait-il, et demanda d'un ton neutre :

« A quel sujet ? »

« C'est à propos de Rath… »

Le visage afficha un instant de la contrariété. Guy semblait troublé par quelque chose.

Wil ne savait pas comment exposer son problème à l'épéiste ; aussi décida-t-il de commencer par le commencement.

« En fait, deux inspecteurs sont venus chez nous hier… »

La réaction de Guy le prit complètement au dépourvu.

« JE NE SAIS RIEN ! RIEN DU TOUT TU M'ENTENDS ? J'EN AI ASSEZ QU'ON ME POSE LA MEME QUESTION ! » hurla Guy de toute la force de ses poumons.

« Mais… »

« JE SUIS DESOLE QUE LA POLICE SOIT VENUE INTERROGER MON COUSIN, MAIS JE NE SAIS RIEN WIL TU M'ENTENDS ! »

Cette réaction aurait parue suspecte à Wil s'il n'avait pas été aussi affairé à essayer de calmer Guy, dont la voix se répercutait sur les murs d'un bout à l'autre du dojo.

« Mais ce n'est pas pour la police, Guy ! » gémit Wil en désespoir de cause.  
« Je voulais juste te demander si tu savais pourquoi Rath avait arrêté l'équitation ! »

Guy sembla avoir soudain perdu sa voix.

Il fixa Wil avec des yeux écarquillés.

« C'est tout ? »

« C'est tout. »

Le silence emplit alors un bon moment la pièce.

**Et voilaaaaaa Bon j'ai fais des efforts, je qualifierais pas ça de cliffhanger… Vous si ? Ouiiiiin ! Mes chapitres se raccourcissent en ce moment, va falloir que je fasse attention… J'avoue que je ne savais pas trop où terminer celui-là, et si je me coupais à 'la réaction de Guy le prit totalement au dépourvu', eh bien j'avais la très (trop) nette impression qu je risquait ma peau… Et c'était trop court !**

**A votre avis, qui a écrit la lettre ? Les paris sont ouverts héhé**

**Prochain chapitre : Quelques (petites) révélations sur Rath ; la raison de l'hystérie de Guy (pas grand-chose mais bon passons) et je crois que ce sera tout pour le moment !**


	12. Chapitre 12

**AUTEUR : Ma-chan, qui d'autre ?**

**WARNINGS : Euh... Rebondissement ? Sisisi y'en a un poil !  
NOTES : Long a venir, comme chapitre... Mais il est là, c'est le principal !! (Non ? TTTT) Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review !! J'y réponds directement, et j'aime bien que les anonymes donnent tout de même un mail, c'est plus sympa ! Sinon, l'histoire avance (il faut bien de temps à autre), et je peux même promettre une touche de shonen-ai pour le chapitre prochain -enfin, me dirons certains ! Et de belles rimes en prime. Blague à part, bonne lecture a toutes et à tous !**

**Liens : Chapitre 12  
**_By Ma-chan_

Guy rassura tous ceux qui avaient accouru suite à ses hurlements, puis s'excusa platement auprès de Wil.

"Je suis désolé... Les inspecteurs ne m'ont pas lâché avec leurs questions, et après eux, mes parents... Comme je suis souvent ici, ils devaient présumer que soit je savais quelque chose, soit j'étais directement le coupable. Je n'en peux plus !" avoua Guy.

"Je comprends," dit Wil.

"Que voulais-tu me demander, alors ?" reprit Guy, quelque peu piteux.

Wil lui raconta la découverte du contenu de l'armoire, puis celle de la lettre. Guy se mâchouilla un moment la lèvre, pensif ; mais ce qui le préoccupait semblait être bien autre que les mystères de son cousin.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit-il finalement à Wil.  
"Rath n'a jamais été du genre bavard, et il avait trop d'autres choses à faire pour passer du temps avec moi, et me confier ses états d'âme. Ce qui n'est de toutes façons pas son genre... Je sais qu'il faisait de l'équitation... Oh, depuis tout jeune, je crois. Son père l'emmenait en promenades à cheval, et quand ses parents ont divorcés et qu'il est resté vivre avec sa mère alors que son père disparaissait quelque part dans le monde, ça lui est resté. Au lycée, il travaillait dans un club d'équitation, et ça lui a fortement fait baisser ses résultats scolaires. Après le lycée, il est parti travailler dans un autre centre et je ne l'ai pas revu avant qu'il ne vienne s'installer ici. On passait quelques fois des après-midi entières ensemble au dojo, puis il a arrêté sans que je ne sache pourquoi."

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a arrêté ?"

"Le dojo. L'équitation, je n'ai jamais vraiment su où il en était. Je l'ai croisé un jour, et il m'a dit qu'il travaillait avec un ami. C'aurait tout aussi bien pu continuer à avoir un rapport avec l'équitation pour ce que j'en savais !"

Wil sentit qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tirer de Guy.

"Tu n'as aucune idée de pourquoi il a arrêté, au moins le kyudo ?"

Guy secoua négativement la tête.

"Aucune. Mais peut-être que Mr. de Pherae sait quelque chose. C'est lui le propriétaire, et Rath a forcément dû venir lui dire qu'il ne reviendrait plus à un moment où à un autre."

Le visage de Wil s'éclaira. Il remercia Guy avec effusion, avant de s'apercevoir que ce dernier mâchouillait de nouveau ses lèvres.

"Dis..." demanda finalement Guy.

"Tu n'aurais pas vu Matthew ?"

Non, il ne l'avait pas vu ; il le lui dit, et Guy parut profondément soucieux.

------ ------ -----

Wil toqua à la porte. Un "entrez" lui répondit et il entra dans le bureau. Mr de Pherae eut l'air surprit de le voir, mais il le congratula tout de même d'un large sourire.

"Bien le bonjour, Wil. Je peux t'aider ? Un souci?»

"C'est à propos de Rath..."

"Ton parrain n'est pas avec toi?"

"Non, en fait... C'est à cause des inspecteurs..."

Mr de Pherae fronça les sourcils et Wil lui conta brièvement la visite et le contenu de l'armoire.

"Je n'ose pas lui en parler directement, alors j'ai voulu demander à Guy... C'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir vous voir, au cas où Rath vous ait dit quelque chose, s'il vous avait annoncé qu'il arrêtait, ou quelque chose de même genre..."

Mr de Pherae se perdit dans ses pensées un long moment, une éternité pour Wil.

"Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose," annonça-t-il finalement.

"Il est venu me trouver ici même un après-midi, et il m'a dit qu'il ne comptait plus revenir."

C'était tout.

"Il ne vous à rien dit d'autre ?" s'enquit Wil avec espoir.

"Hum... Pas vraiment."

Mr de Pherae poursuivit avant que Wil ne demande davantage de précisions.

"J'avais trouvé sa décision sage à l'époque, je m'en souviens. Il avait l'air perpétuellement fatigué, et je crois qu'il combinait deux ou trois emplois en plus de celui au centre."

"Au centre ?"

"Rath travaillait dans un centre équestre. Il avait l'espoir d'avoir une promotion, d'ailleurs ; il y passait la majeur partie de son temps libre. Il avait un bon niveau et une bonne réputation, il me semble. Cependant, je l'ai revu trois mois plus tard, et il m'a annoncé qu'il avait renoncé, et complètement arrêté. Il s'était installé en ville depuis quelques temps, et il était en compagnie d'un ancien voyou, un certain Raven."

"Il est musicien maintenant !"

Mr de Pherae soupira.

"Certainement, mais ce qui est fait est fait, et il est dur de revenir en arrière. Pour beaucoup, il gardera toujours cette mauvaise réputation."

"Vous savez quelque chose d'autre ?"

"Non, c'est à peu près tout. Toutes ses connaissances te diront que Rath ne parle pas beaucoup de lui-même, et je ne sais pas s'il a vraiment des amis proches. Tu vas devoir lui demander davantage de détails directement, mon garçon."

"Ca ne fait rien, merci beaucoup !"

Wil s'excusa pour le dérangement, dit un au revoir enthousiaste, et s'en fut sans (trop) claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il devrait donc demander à Rath, finalement. Même si l'idée ne le tentait pas de trop pour l'instant.  
Voyons... Rath avait longtemps été employé dans un centre équestre... Peut-être pourrait-il en retrouver la trace, et y apprendre de nouvelles informations ? Il avait même une idée de comment il allait procéder... Peut-être Guy avait-il une idée de la région où se situait l'ancien centre équestre où travaillait Rath, peut-être même son ancienne adresse !

L'idée paraissait bonne ; cependant, Guy n'était nulle pars dans le dojo. Wil demanda à un instructeur, qui lui répondit que Guy avait prit ses affaires et qu'il était parti -ce qui semblait inhabituel, et l'instructeur laissa largement sous-entendre que Guy avait l'habitude de rester jusqu'à la fermeture du dojo, ou plutôt jusqu'à-ce qu'on le mette à la porte.

Wil se demanda quel moyen de transport Guy utilisait pour quitter le dojo, et s'il avait une chance de le rattraper. Il sortit rapidement ; dehors, la nuit tombait doucement. Il n'avait pas intérêt à s'attarder.

Dépité, Wil contourna le dojo pour récupérer son vélo -qui fort heureusement, était toujours là- quand un éclat de voix attira son attention. Il tourna la tête ; c'était Guy. La chance serait-elle avec lui, pour une fois ?

Dans tous les cas, l'épéiste semblait se précipiter sur quelque chose -ou quelqu'un.

"Matthew !"

Définitivement quelqu'un. Intrigué, Wil le suivit de loin. Il aurait tout le loisir de parler à Guy après que celui-ci ait fini de dire ce qu'il voulait à Matthew, n'est-ce pas ? Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun Matthew en vue.

"Matthew !" appela de nouveau Guy.

Une silhouette cachée derrière un arbre de la haie bordant le champ de tir à l'arc s'immobilisa soudain. Elle était presque entièrement fondue dans les ombres. Guy s'arrêta juste devant elle.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon petit Guy ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave et doucereuse.

Wil reconnut sans aucune difficulté la voix de Matthew, et il se demanda comment diable Guy avait-il fait pour le repérer dans cette haie, avec cette faible luminosité ! Lui n'en aurait même pas imaginé la présence.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

La voix de Guy était, elle, essoufflée à la fois par sa course et une colère froide. Il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

"Je fais ce que bon me semble, et je vais là où il me plaît," répondit Matthew.

La voix avait à nouveau cette tonalité doucereuse, dangereuse. Exempt de sa moquerie habituelle. Guy paraissait furieux et angoissé, et non pas excédé comme lors de leur rencontre précédente.

Il se passait quelque chose d'anormal, et de sérieux. Toute envie potentielle de se joindre à la conversation déserta l'esprit de Wil.

"Comment oses-tu ?! Après ce que tu as fait !"

Matthew haussa les épaules.

"Ce que j'ai fais ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais ?"

La voix de Guy devint alors menaçante, sifflante.

"Je te conseille de t'en rappeler ! Je sais tout. Je ne suis pas stupide ! J'aurais pu te dénoncer, à la police, à Mr de Pherae ! Sache-le !"

Un instant de pause. Matthew ne dit rien, ni réfutant, ni avouant.

"Je ne veux plus te voir ! Si je te recroise par ici, je dirai tout, je te préviens ! Dégage, pars loin et que je ne te revoie plus jamais !"

Guy tourna les talons et s'en fut sans remarquer Wil.

La silhouette demeura immobile et muette au fond de la haie.

----

**Et voilà ! Bon, c'est une année à exam, donc je ne peux pas promettre d'écrire rapidement la suite. Cette fic me tient à coeur, donc je la continue quand j'ai le temps -un petit bout par-ci par-là en général. Je vais essayer de pondre la suite d'Ombre et Lumière avant le chapitre 13, autant dire que ce n'est pas gagné.**

**Ceci dit, vos réactions sur le chapitre ? Une idée pour la suite ? Héhé, j'adore le... Euh, suspens dirons-nous, de ma fic Bon, assez de fleurs, sinon je vais devoir finir par les brouter.**

**Prochain chapitre : L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup mais... Un p'tit bout de shonen-ai, enfin ! Depuis le temps (12 chapitres O.O) qu'on l'attendait !**

**Voili voulou, à la prochaine tout le monde ! Et encore merci à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de reviewer !!**

****


	13. Chapitre 13

**AUTEUR : Malheureusement, ça n'a toujours pas changé. Sinon, je suppose que les updates iraient… Aller, trois fois plus vite au bas mot !**

**WARNINGS : Euh… Début de shonen-ai par-ci par-là ? Ca avance, lentement mais sûrement…**

**NOTES : Encore un chapitre long à venir. Quoique, Liens avance bien plus vite que Ténèbres ou Ombre et Lumière ! Ce chapitre-ci a été écrit entre une fiction sur Drakengard 2 et le dernier chapitre de Ténèbres. L'histoire n'avance pas bien vite, mais bon ! Il faut ce qu'il faut…**

**Encore un gros merci à tous les reviewers qui daignent laisser un message ou envoyer un mail ! Ca fait toujours plaisir, et c'est bien pour ça que Liens continue à avancer aussi vite ! Merci principalement aux encouragements d'Ithilwilwarin sans qui Liens en serait au mieux au chapitre dix…**

**Liens : Chapitre 13**

_By Ma-chan_

« Où étais-tu ? »

Rath parraissait en colère. Même si sa voix ne le trahissait guère, Wil perçut une légère intonation de colère, et d'angoisse.

A vrai dire, il y avait de quoi ; il était parti du dojo à la nuit tombée, et la faible présence de la lune ne lui avait pas permis d'avancer bien vite. A vrai dire, il était même tombé à cause d'un nid de poule une ou deux fois et son genou gauche se faisait sentir. Il avait même réussi à se tromper de route et avait bien tourné en rond avant de retrouver le logement des étudiants. Le temps de ranger son vélo, et le voilà. Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure approximative… Son portable était resté là, sur la table de la cuisine. Cependant, si son parrain était rentré, cela voulait dire… Vraiment tard. Un rapide coupe d'œil sur l'horloge murale lui apprit qu'il était 23h30 passées. O, joie.

« Désolé… »

Rath fronça les sourcils, apercevant sûrement le pantalon déchiré. Il saisit son téléphone portable et composa rapidement un numéro.

« Raven ? C'est moi. Oui, il est rentré. Tu peux le faire passer aux autres s'il te plaît ? … Oui, très bien. Merci beaucoup. A demain matin donc. »

Il raccrocha, et le saisit par une épaule pour le piloter jusqu'à la salle de bain.

« Montre-moi ce genou. »

Rath nettoya et désinfecta la plaie avec l'expérience d'un habitué. Wil s'efforça de ne pas se plaindre durant le traitement, même si le désinfectant sur la chair à vif lui arrachait moult grimaces. Rath lui appliqua rapidement un pansement sur une bande de gaze ; Wil n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant que Rath avait une trousse d'infirmerie aussi complète.

Il en fit la remarque, que Rath dédaigna complètement.

« Que c'est-il passé ? »

Aie. C'était l'heure des explications. Wil se demanda un instant ce qu'il avait fait de tous les bouquins sur l'équitation qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque, puis se rassura ; ils étaient bien rangés dans son sac, dans la chambre.

« En fait… Je m'ennuyais un peu… »

Ce qui était vrai, après tout. Wil n'aimait pas mentir ; quand il le devait, il omettait juste quelques détails. Rath l'écoutait, inexpressif.

« Et comme Lucius m'avait offert un vélo, j'ai décidé d'aller faire un tour jusqu'au dojo pour voir un peu comment ça se passait et retrouver Guy... Evidemment, comme je suis parti en fin d'après-midi, je suis rentré alors qu'il faisait nuit, et je me suis un tout petit peu perdu en chemin… »

Wil était tout de même mal à l'aise, et même honteux. Il leva les yeux sur son parrain ; il les avait baissés pour contempler le carrelage durant tout l'explication. Le visage de Rath, d'habitude si inexpressif, laissait cette fois-ci transparaître deux émotions principales. Le soulagement, et le remord.

La main de Rath, chaude et calleuse, se posa doucement sur sa joue.

« Wil… »

Il sursauta. Il n'avait jamais entendu personne prononcer son nom de cette façon. La voix était chaude et grave ; son parrain semblait s'être réellement inquiété pour lui. A sa grande surprise, Wil se sentit rougir.

« La prochaine fois que tu t'ennuies, ne disparaît pas comme ça, d'accord ? Préviens-moi, et on fera quelque chose ensemble. »

« Promis, » répondit Wil dans un filet de voix.

Rath hocha la tête ; le marché était entendu. Sa main quitta la joue de Wil, et il se rendit à la cuisine pour préparer à manger.

----- ------ -----

Quand Rath quitta l'appartement le lendemain matin. Wil dormait à poings fermés, roulé en boule sur son matelas –il devait absolument lui acheter un lit rapidement. Rath était parti aussi silencieusement qu'à l'ordinaire, laissant sur la table le petit déjeuner du jeune homme.

Il dévala les marches, prenant garde à ne pas troubler le sommeil des autres habitants ; c'était devenu une routine pour lui.

Dehors, le soleil se levait à peine ; Rath s'installa au volant et, comme à son habitude, alla chercher Raven. L'homme aux cheveux rouges l'attendait déjà, debout devant l'entrée ; pourtant Rath était loin d'être en retard. Rath le salua d'un hochement de tête, et il s'installa à côté de lui. Aucun des deux n'avaient beaucoup dormis la veille.

« Alors, le petit ? » demanda Raven.

« C'était pas une fugue. »

Raven s'autorisa un sourire narquois.

« Je te l'avais dit. On l'aurait vite retrouvé de toute façon… Où était-il ? »

« Au dojo. Il s'ennuyait. »

« Normal, à son âge. »

Pas de réponse.

« Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

Raven haussa les épaules.

« A ton aise. »

----- ------ ------

Wil s'éveilla d'un coup. Il s'assit sur le matelas, bâilla et se frotta les yeux. Il était environ midi douze, et son réveil prématuré était dû à de remue-ménage dans la cour –un déménagement, apparemment. Dommage, il dormait si bien !

Il se leva difficilement, et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise devant le petit déjeuner que lui avait préparé Rath. C'était si facile de mener une vie de vacancier !

Le remord lui revint alors qu'il s'efforçait d'avaler une bouchée de céréales. Il n'aurait pas dû inquiéter autant son tuteur la veille. Cependant, maintenant il savait qui avait commis le vol chez Mr de Pherae. C'était Matthew, et Guy le savait –d'où son attitude la veille. Wil pouvait débarrasser Rath des inspecteurs… Sauf qu'il n'avait aucune preuve, si ce n'est la présence de Matthew le jour même. Et puis cela causerait des ennuis à Guy…

Réflexion faite, mieux valait garder tout ça pour lui-même. N'avait-il pas accusé Rath injustement lors de son arrivée ? Il fallait qu'il cesse de sauter ainsi aux conclusions ; ça lui jouerait certainement des tours, un jour.

Un nouveau bruit attira son attention. Quelqu'un déménageait un meuble… A l'étage en dessous, apparemment. Un nouvel étudiant qui s'installait pour la rentrée, peut-être ? Wil fit rapidement le calcul. Il restait un peu plus de six semaines, ça devait être ça… En tout cas, lui n'était pas pressé de reprendre les cours.

En parlant de ça, il allait devoir vérifier la date des inscriptions… Et il devait rendre les livres à la bibliothèque.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait ; Wil enfila rapidement ses vêtements et, après un rapide coup d'œil à la pendule, décida de les potasser une dernière demi-heure avant de descendre –la bibliothèque n'ouvrait pas ses portes avant 13h30.

----- ------ ------

Wil aperçut Heath dans l'escalier, penché au-dessus de la rambarde en guettant avec anxiété le ou la nouveau/elle venu(e).

Bien évidemment, l'arrivée de Wil le fit sursauter et il manqua de passer par-dessus bord, puis hurla de toutes ses forces que tout le monde voulait sa mort, ou quoi ? Il se calma aussitôt, et demanda poliment à Wil comment se passaient ses journées. A croire qu'il était schizophrène.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots et Wil continua son petit bonhomme de chemin. Le nouveau locataire était soit reparti, soit dans son appartement. Dommage, il aurait bien aimé voir sa tête… Ca sera pour une prochaine fois, alors !

Quand Wil arriva à la bibliothèque, elle venait juste d'ouvrir. Et Eliwood était en train de discuter avec… L'inspecteur. Encore lui ? Il voulait interroger toute la ville ou quoi ? Mais en se rapprochant, Wil se rendit compte que leur conversation avait un ton plutôt amical.

« Ecoute, Hector, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Hector ! »

L'inspecteur avait un grand sourire sur le visage.

« Veux-tu cesser de me taquiner, enfin ? »

« C'est difficile… Mais je crois que tu as un client, là, Eli. »

Eliwood aperçut alors Wil, que l'imposante silhouette d'Hector lui masquait jusque là. A croire que l'inspecteur avait des yeux derrière la tête.

« Ah, Wil ! Quel bon vent t'amène ? »

« On continuera notre petite discussion plus tard, » l'interrompit Hector.

« Je t'invite. Ce soir chez Renaud, d'accord ? »

Et il partit sans attendre la réponse. Eliwood leva les yeux au ciel, d'un air mi-exaspéré mi-amusé.

« Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

« Juste rendre les livres. »

Wil les déposa un à un sur le comptoir.

« Que voulait l'inspecteur, si ce n'est pas indiscret ? »

« Hector ? Nous sommes des amis de longue date. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Nous avons fait notre scolarité ensemble depuis le collège jusqu'à la fac. Enfin, Hector voulait m'informer des dernières avancées de l'enquête au dojo de mon père. »

Là, Wil n'était pas sûr d'avoir tout bien saisi.

« Dojo ? De Mr de Pherae ? »

« Oui. »

« Ton père ? »

« Je m'apelle Eliwood de Pherae, tu ne le savais pas ? »

Ca, c'était une grande nouvelle.

----- ----- -----

« Wil ! »

Rath sortit de sa voiture, qu'il venait de garer devant al propriété étudiante. Bon timing, se dit Wil ; ils rentraient tous les deux juste au même moment. Même si Rath rentrait largement plus tôt que d'habitude… Il avait vraiment dû inquiéter son parrain la veille. Wil se jura intérieurement de ne plus recommencer.

« Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama enthousiastement Wil.

Il commença à lui raconter sa journée. Rath l'écoutait patiemment, et commenta uniquement quand Wil l'interpella sur l'attitude étrange de Heath.

« Parfois, il y a de bonnes raisons pour se comporter bizarrement… »

Et comme il n'ajoutait rien, Wil continua sans y faire trop attention.

« Tu sais qu'Eliwood est le fils de Mr de Pherae ? Ca m'a fait un de ces chocs quand je l'ai appris ! C'est vrai qu'à la réflexion ils se ressemblent beaucoup mais bon, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné ! » continuait Wil alors qu'il montaient les escaliers.

Ses remarques semblaient amuser Rath, qui lui souriait. Pas un sourire énorme, même plutôt mince ; mais un sourire tour de même. Wil lui relatait la discussion avec Hector quand il entendit un bruit de meuble. Il s'arrêta aussitôt et sortit dans le couloir. Il en aperçut juste le dos, mais ça lui suffit !

Le nouveau locataire était….

---- ----

**Et voilà, je recommence avec mes cliffhangers… Celui qui devine qui est le nouveau locataire, bravo ! N'hésitez pas à formuler vos hypothèses ! **

**Comme je fini (encore) sur un cliffhanger voit des regards menaçants à la Raven se poser lourdement sur elle eh bien je tâcherai de continuer et mettre la suite vite… (à chaque fois que je dis ça, je traîne… Oups…)**

**Allez, à la prochaine !! Tous les encouragements et toutes les hypothèses sont les bienvenu(e)s !!**

****


End file.
